Pretending
by LE McMurray
Summary: When you're hiding out in another galaxy you don't need to keep looking over your shoulder. Do you? Crossover with The Pretender and SG1 but only briefly.
1. Part 1

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

I wanted to do a crossover for Atlantis and since The Pretender is getting shown by Sci-Fi now I can catch up with it, after Sky One stopping it just as it was getting exciting.

I've only seen up to the middle of Season Three of the Pretender and to the Defiant One of Atlantis.

This is set after Season One, enjoy.

* * *

_"I can't," Rodney cried, "Leave without me."_

_"I won't," a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him along, "Rodney, I won't leave you behind for them not if I can get us both out."_

_Rodney sighed, "I don't know if I could live out there."_

_"You need to try," the whispered reply came, "I can hear them, you have to come. Please."_

_Taking a deep breath Rodney nodded and together they started to run. He winced as the bullets struck near them as they continued to run._

_"Rodney, keep going," the encouraging words came with another yank to his arm. Suddenly the rush of air announced they'd made it to the outside and Rodney wanted to sigh in relief but didn't have time. Two men were running towards them and he was shoved to one side, the rocks jammed into his sides as he watched men converge on his friend._

_"Jarod!!!"_

x

Rodney woke up gasping for air, he had no idea what had happened to the man who had helped him escape The Centre but he was sure that Jarod was still alive, Rodney would know if the other Pretender was dead. Getting up he ran his hand through his hair trying to calm himself after the dream. It had been years since he'd escaped and they'd never found him especially since they'd have all their focus on their mega genius. Rodney threw water over his face before he headed to his lab.

At least here on Atlantis he didn't have to worry about anyone from the Centre finding him; here he was safe from them.

* * *

"Thanks," the man sitting at the desk said when Jarod handed him the file before he frowned, "Sorry Jarod did you have a question?"

"I heard they're sending another team to Atlantis," Jarod said, "I was wondering if it's all military or…"

"Or if there are some scientists going too?" Daniel Jackson grinned, "Well from what Jack…General O'Neill was telling me this morning they're considering sending a few non-military personnel as well. Do you have someone in mind?"

Jarod smiled, he couldn't help but like the man. Daniel was someone Jarod was thankful that The Centre hadn't managed to get a hold of because Jarod was sure if they had Daniel would be extremely dangerous..

"I already put your name forward," Daniel told him, "Now that we have the ZPM and so do Dr Weir and her team we aren't cut off anymore."

"If I could get there," Jarod told him genuinely excited, "It would be…"

"Incredible," Daniel finished for him, "And I agree but Jack refuses to let me go in case the power runs out."

"But you've been on other planets before," Jarod reminded him.

"Ah yes but in this galaxy," Daniel rolled his eyes before he seemed to stare off into the distance for a few minutes, the phone ringing interrupted whatever he was staring at and Daniel grabbed it, "I'll be right there."

Jarod watched Daniel leave before he moved and looked at where Daniel had been staring. Seeing the beautiful woman's picture Jarod suddenly understood more about the sadness that Daniel radiated. Quietly he left the office and headed to his own.

He'd been at the SGC for three months enjoying the anonymity the work gave him as well as the challenges. His real reason for being here however was to find an old friend.

When he and Rodney had escaped the Centre they'd agreed to meet up again earlier this year but when Rodney failed to show up Jarod started searching. The trail had led him here and then he discovered just what his friend had been up to. Jarod however needed to know that Rodney was alright, his big brother instincts coming into play even if they didn't know who the eldest out of them was.

x

Parker was beginning to wish once more that she hadn't quit smoking because she could do with about several packets considering what she'd just been told. Her new assignment had just been explained to her and she wasn't sure if this was some sort of joke they were playing on her.

"Angel," her father said, "We need you to do this. We can only sneak one agent into this and I know you will be the only one able to bring back our valuable asset."

"But it's been years and now you want him back?" Parker snapped, "Rodney was never as good a Pretender as Jarod who as you recall is who I was brought in to search for."

"Rodney had other talents beside his Pretender abilities plus with all the knowledge he's gained from this expedition," Mr Parker reminded her, "The Trust could use this and Jarod will come after him."

"So two Pretenders for the price of one," Parker mused, "When do I leave?"

"Now Angel," Mr Parker took a hold of her shoulders, "Be careful and come back to me," Parker was amazed as he kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly, "Remember do nothing to break your cover. And come back to me safe and well."

"I promise Daddy," Parker smiled slightly relaxing into her father's embrace, "I'll see you when I get back."

* * *

"What part of don't touch anything didn't you get?" Rodney snapped at Sheppard.

"It was a chocolate bar," the Major grimaced, since Rodney had heard there were new recruits coming from Earth he'd been a little…nuts.

"It was my chocolate bar," Rodney replied petulantly.

"What is the matter with you?" Sheppard yelled, "You've been in insane mode for the past few days."

"There is nothing wrong with me that a little peace and quiet while I'm working wouldn't cure," Rodney replied, "So, could you please get lost."

Sheppard raised an eyebrow at the hostility radiating from the scientist and decided to back off knowing Rodney would either get over it or tell him. They had if not friendship at least a mutual respect and Sheppard was beginning to hopefully be someone Rodney trusted.

"I'll give you a call when our houseguests arrive," Sheppard told him noting the quick panic that filled Rodney's eyes.

"Whatever," Rodney replied turning his attention back to his work.

When the Major left Rodney sighed taking a seat. The news that more people from Earth were joining them had sent all his alarms ringing. He wasn't the greatest Pretender but he did have senses that bordered on Empathy and Precognition which right now it was telling him something bad was heading towards them.

"Okay," he murmured to himself, "You're a Pretender, pretend everything's alright so you can get some work done."

x

Elizabeth saw the Stargate start to dial and she smiled waiting for it to open.

"Atlantis base," the distinctive and unmistakable voice of Jack O'Neill came over the radio, "This is Earth. How you guys doing?"

"It's good to hear your voice General," Elizabeth told him, "And we're doing fine. I believe you have some new recruits for us?"

"Yep," Jack replied, "Oh and if Daniel comes running through send him straight back would you?"

"I promise," Elizabeth laughed, "How are you Daniel?"

"Sick of Generals who think they're funny," Daniel replied dryly, "The reports you sent were fascinating. I'm hoping to be allowed a visit soon."

"We'd be pleased to have you here," Elizabeth replied.

"Okay," Jack interrupted, "Doc, have fun breaking in your new recruits and I'll talk to you in three months."

"You too," Elizabeth replied watching as the first group exited the Stargate.

x

Jarod stared around the room in amazement noting that the other members of his group were also staring.

"Welcome to Atlantis," a woman stepped forward, "However, we need room to let the next team come through so if you'll follow Lieutenant Ford he'll get everyone settled in quarters and you'll get a map. Your first briefing will be tomorrow morning at 0900."

Jarod joined the rest of his team and followed the young man as he tried to contain his excitement at being not only on a different planet but in a different galaxy.

"Dr Starr," Ford called, making him turn, "Nice name for this place. This is your bunk, maps in there. You are allowed to the gym, mess hall and rec areas at the moment. Tomorrow after your briefing you will be assigned labs."

Jarod nodded and entered the small room sighing in relief as the door closed. He dropped onto the bed pulling out some pez and glancing over the map wondering how he could get Rodney alone before they accidentally ran into each other. Rodney wasn't at his best when startled.

He opened the door noting the crowd had thinned a little and he headed towards the mess hall looking for something to eat as well as his friend.

x

Rodney arrived at the control room just as the second group were arriving.

"They look scared," he noted.

"And you weren't petrified the day you came here?" Sheppard asked.

"We had no idea what we were heading to," Rodney reminded him snarkily, "They know we're safe here."

"It's still a terrifying prospect coming to a whole new galaxy," Elizabeth appeared at his side, "Have you got the list of your new helpers?"

"Yes Elizabeth and they all look as wonderful as each other," Rodney replied sarcastically, he glanced over to where people were still pouring out the event horizon and caught a glimpse of what seemed to be a familiar woman but she disappeared amongst the crowd.

"You're getting paranoid," he murmured to himself turning back he found Elizabeth and Sheppard staring at him, "Anyone else hungry," he said aloud before heading to the mess hall to get away from them and his own strange feeling.

Walking through the corridor Rodney decided to avoid the mess and head to his lab, a hand clamped over his mouth and pulled him into the room. Rodney was pushed against the wall and stared in amazement at the man in front of him.

"Jarod," he whispered when the hand was removed, "What…what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Jarod replied as the two men embraced, "I see you've done well for yourself."

"Jarod," Rodney struggled to find the words, "I knew someone was here but I thought I saw Miss Parker. Oh I'm so glad to see it's you."

"I just can't believe you're using your real name," Jarod laughed.

Rodney shrugged, "They probably wouldn't believe that someone would be as nuts as to hide using their real name."

Jarod laughed, "I was worried when you didn't show up so I went looking for you."

"Not bad is it?" Rodney grinned, "Are you hungry?"

Jarod grinned, "That's a great idea."

x

Parker was dumbstruck by what she'd just experienced. She'd managed to keep her cool as she walked through the Stargate and numbly she followed her guide falling onto the bed in the quarters she was assigned. She was on another planet, she was in another galaxy and suddenly everything the Centre stood for seemed very small and unimportant. Even still she had a job to do and she had to do it because she was certain that the Centre would have some way to watch over her even here. She pulled out the list of personnel for Atlantis base still amazed that someone who was supposed to be so smart could be so stupid and use their real name whilst hiding out.

"Alright Parker," she jumped up and started to pace, "You have to get him alone and somehow persuade him you're not here to hurt him or get him to the Gate and persuade them to open it back to Earth."

As she mused she decided the best idea was to get him to trust her, they'd been almost friends when they'd been kids she could build upon it. Talk to him about Jarod and Angelo, Rodney was one of those people desperate for approval of others, she could con him.

x

Sheppard watched as the Head Scientist of the Atlantis team sat eagerly talking to one of their new arrivals. There was something about both of them that was bothering him, something he just couldn't quite grab onto but it kept nagging at him. He had developed a sense about McKay over the past year that meant he could tell when something was wrong with the scientist and there was definitely something going on with the Canadian.

Sheppard was jolted out of his thoughts as Teyla sat beside him, "What are you doing?"

"Is it me or has McKay been acting really weird the past few days?" he asked her.

"I have noticed he has been quite…ah… I believe the phrase you would use is uptight the past few days," Teyla replied, "Though he looks much more relaxed now."

"Something strange is going on," Sheppard told her.

"Dr McKay seems fine now," Teyla said, "The man he is speaking with is one of those who came through from Earth earlier today. Perhaps he was worried his friend would not be coming?"

Sheppard frowned, "I don't think that's it but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Then perhaps it is wisest not to think about it," Teyla laughed, "Besides I believe you have a great deal of work tomorrow."

He grimaced as he thought about breaking in their new people, he hated having to train but that was the best thing about being in charge, you could delegate.

* * *

Rodney led Jarod back to his lab fascinated by what his friend was telling him about everything he'd done over the time since their escape.

"So did you find your family?" Rodney asked.

Jarod gave a bittersweet smile, "In a manner of speaking. Do you remember Kyle?"

Rodney shuddered, "He was quite a twisted one."

"He was my brother," Jarod revealed unable to help but smile at Rodney's shocked expression, "He was killed by Mr Lyle saving my life."

"I'm sorry," Rodney told him.

"I've seen my mother for a few seconds and my sister," Jarod frowned, "But the Centre chased them away."

"What about your father?" Rodney asked taking a seat.

"He's taken my clone and disappeared," Jarod loved the expression that filled his friend's eyes at the word clone, "So I came to see how you were. Did you go see your family?"

Rodney gave a bitter laugh, "Yes I really want to see the people who sold me to the Centre."

They fell into uncomfortable silence Rodney breaking it a few minutes later.

"You do realise that you can't leave here for at least three months?" he asked, "Don't you?"

Jarod shrugged, "I could use the adventure before I return to looking for my family."

"Or you return to the Centre," a woman interrupted them.

Jarod and Rodney spun in horror to find Parker standing there a gun trained on them.

"Are you insane?" Rodney snapped, "Put that away before Sheppard or one of the others arrives."

Parker frowned at him, "When did you grow a backbone?"

Rodney stared at her his eyes boring into hers, "About the same time your conscience appeared. How's your friend's daughter doing?"

She jumped in shock keeping the gun trained on him.

"Parker, don't be an idiot," Jarod said as calmly as possible, "You have no way to get out of here without someone shooting you."

Parker sighed and relented, putting the gun away she turned to the two Pretenders, "Fabulous."

"Don't worry about it Miss Parker," Jarod smiled at her, "Think of it as a vacation from the Centre."

"A vacation with you two," she sneered sitting down, "I'd sooner be with a vampire and just slit my wrists."

"Be careful what you wish for Parker," Rodney told her, "Trust me on this one."

x

"Remember when we snuck into SL24 and nearly ruined the experiment Sydney was doing?" Jarod asked with a laugh.

The three of them were resting against the wall in Rodney's lab.

"Angelo warned us just in time," Rodney grinned, "How is Angelo?"

"Just as crazy as always," Parker replied turning to him, "So explain why you didn't change your name like Wonder boy here?"

"If you were on the run would you use Parker?" Rodney asked.

"No," she laughed, "Because its nuts, it's stupid and…"

"No one with my IQ would be as dumb as that," Rodney replied, "Which is exactly the reason I used it."

Jarod laughed, "At least you have a name to use."

"Are we supposed to bring out the violins?" Parker asked him, "Because they wouldn't let me bring them."

"Miss Parker, I'm surprised you didn't fine a way to smuggle them," Jarod baited.

"Would you two knock it off," Rodney snapped, "You're like two ten year olds and I get enough of that from Major Sheppard."

"How long have you been working with these people?" Parker asked changing the subject.

"Almost two years," Rodney replied.

"And they're just sending someone after you now?" Jarod asked starting to realise what Parker was getting after.

Rodney shrugged, "Maybe they only realised that it's me recently or maybe they've just decided to come after me now."

"No," Parker frowned, "If they knew who you were they'd have come for you instantly."

"So that means someone must have discovered your identity," Jarod took over, "And sent a message back to Earth."

"Which means someone here on Atlantis," Rodney whispered in horrified realisation, "Someone's a traitor."


	2. Part 2

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Oh wow I am amazed about how well people received this.

Sgafan33:- I was talking about Broot's daughter Debbie who after being watched by her became a mini-Parker.

Darklight:- I've only seen up to the end of Season Three so I don't really know about Parker's powers so if I do something completely off canon, sorry.

Part Three coming soon.

Enjoy

* * *

He slid back around the corner after finding them together reminiscing. He had warned them that sending Miss Parker after McKay would be a mistake but with Jarod here as well then it was more than likely he would have to go to their back-up plan. Since they three were banding together they may learn about him then it was going to become necessary to take fatal action, he just hoped that within the next few months the Trust managed to take over the SGC as planned.

x

"Rodney," Elizabeth greeted her Head Scientist when he entered the briefing room, "Are you ready for your briefing?"

"Completely Elizabeth," Rodney grinned to her surprise, "This looks like it could be an interesting few months."

Elizabeth glanced at Sheppard who was sitting beside her; he simply shrugged at her not knowing what to make of Rodney's sudden change in attitude towards their new recruits.

"Then we should start this nightmare," Sheppard sighed, he stood up and looked down at his new recruits both military and scientific. Those who wanted places on teams he had to test to see what they could do, which meant some sort of training exercise.

He and Rodney walked down to the Gateroom waiting for Elizabeth to start her spiel.

"Welcome to Atlantis," Elizabeth started, "This is Major John Sheppard and Dr Rodney McKay; they will be putting you through your paces to see who gets a place on our SG teams. There are several challenges to go through and although I know many of you worked on the SG teams back on Earth we have slightly different requirements."

Sheppard stepped forward, "You'll be split into teams of four. Two scientists, two military and set a task. Dr McKay, myself as well as a group of others will be observing each team. So the teams are…"

x

Parker grimaced and glanced over at Jarod who grinned back at her, typically they ended up working in the same team. Looking over to where Rodney stood she saw a similar smirk on his face. She had enjoyed spending the night before talking with her two childhood friends, remembering the innocence all three had since lost. Rodney had changed a great deal, no longer as defensive as in the past now he knew his own brilliance and he had obviously gained a great deal of confidence around these people.

"Captain Parker," Jarod walked over to her followed by two others, "This is Dr Natasha Ellis and Lieutenant Waters."

Parker gave the others a curt nod, "Alright all we need now is our task."

"Which I have," Rodney's cheerful voice interrupted them, "All you need is to find the ZPM that's been hidden using the clues we've given you."

Parker rolled her eyes knowing Jarod would probably be able to get these within seconds but Rodney's smirk meant there was something he knew that they possibly didn't.

"Is that all?" Jarod asked suspicion in his voice also.

"That's all," Rodney grinned before he moved onto the next team.

"Does anyone feel that he's laughing at us?" Dr Ellis murmured as Parker and Jarod exchanged a glance.

* * *

Rodney was watching his friends with amusement. The task set was by most standards quite difficult but for Jarod it was far too easy. He was relieved that it had been Miss Parker sent after him, despite her hard façade Rodney knew she was a good person who cared for her friends with them both there Rodney didn't have to pretend about who he was.

"Why are you enjoying this so much?" Sheppard demanded as he watched over his own team.

"I like seeing what others can do," Rodney replied lightly.

Sheppard glared at him his eyes narrowed, this was getting annoying. Yesterday Rodney had been storming around like a bear with a sore head over the prospect of their new recruits and now he was practically giddy with amusement.

"Is there something you want to share with the class?" Sheppard asked.

"Really Major," Rodney said, "I thought we needed new people here."

With that said he disappeared to talk to Zelenka.

x

"Jarod, why don't you just use that annoyingly brilliant brain of yours to do this fast?" Parker snapped as they walked through the corridors of Atlantis just behind their team-mates.

"Because I don't want anyone to know what I am," he replied, "Rodney's worked hard to keep himself under the radar, I won't destroy that for him."

Parker rolled her eyes, "Typical."

"I think I've found something," Ellis called to them.

Parker sighed catching up, she really needed a cigarette. They entered the small room that seemed to have boxes and very little else excepting a door at the opposite side to where they stood.

Jarod felt the back of his neck prickle, something was wrong but he couldn't work out what. Glancing over he saw Parker looking just as unnerved as he was. Both Ellis and Waters were wandering around the room to see what they could find. As they moved to open the door at the other end of the room Jarod saw wires protruding from the doorframe.

"Don't," he yelled but it was too late.

The blast engulfed Ellis and Waters as Jarod grabbed Parker pulling her down, a wave of heat moved over the top of them as the room shook.

x

"Jarod, Parker," Rodney suddenly cried spinning back to his monitor finding it blank. Rodney started to run panic filling him ignoring as Sheppard called to him, something had happened and he had no illusions that it wasn't something bad. He skidded to a halt when he found several people at the door trying to open it.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"It seems to have been a bomb," Ford appeared from within the crowd, "We don't have any other information."

Rodney moved and placed his hand on the door, there was some heat but he was sure the fire was out by now. There were two dead within the room but he couldn't say if Jarod and Parker were among them.

"McKay," Sheppard caught up with him, "What the hell…."

"Bomb sir," Ford cut off his rant, "We'll be in there in a few moments."

"Bomb?" Sheppard demanded before he turned to Rodney who was standing nervously rubbing his hands together, "You knew."

"Don't be ridiculous Major," Rodney replied sharply, "I saw my screen go blank and realised something had happened."

"You're lying McKay," Sheppard snapped, the strange feeling that had been plaguing him getting the better of him, "You were nowhere near the monitor."

"Sir," Ford intervened, "The door's about to be opened."

Sheppard turned away from Rodney helping the team open the door noting the arrival of Beckett and his team. Rodney found he was holding his breath waiting to find out what had happened to his friends.

x

Jarod groaned ringing in his ears echoing through his skull.

"Parker?" he murmured,

"Get off me," she snapped, wincing at her own voice.

"I would if I could move," he sighed, "I think there's something on me."

Before she could reply they heard a scraping and light flooded the room, voices surrounded them.

"Let's get this off them," a man shouted.

"Let me in," another man called, he had a distinctive Scottish accent.

Jarod tried to concentrate on what was happening around him but soon the pain overwhelmed him and he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Parker groaned as she woke up her head felt like someone had been using it for a punching bag.

"Hey Parker," Rodney said from her side, "How'd you feel?"

"I don't even want to start," she muttered annoyed, "Where's Jarod?"

"Sleeping," Rodney nodded to the bed beside hers, "He saved your life."

"And he'll remind me of it constantly," she sighed, "Water."

Rodney picked up the small cup beside her and placed the straw to her mouth allowing her to sip the cool liquid.

"The doctor said you'll be fine," Rodney explained placing the cup back on the table, "Just a few bumps and bruises."

"And what's your diagnosis?" Parker murmured smiling as she saw his ears pinken in embarrassment.

"Exactly the same," he muttered after glancing around making sure no one else was close enough to hear, "Please don't do that to me."

Parker sighed amused squeezing his hand, "What about Jarod?"

Rodney grimaced, "Thankfully just a sprained wrist and ankle, he should be up and about pretty soon."

"I knew coming here was a bad idea," Parker snapped.

"Because seeing us again brought back happy memories," Rodney stated softly, "Or because it made you remember who you are?"

She glared at him before sighing and closing her eyes.

"I have to go," Rodney told her, "I'll come back later."

"Do that," she snapped turning over to rest.

x

Rodney left her alone checking quickly on the sleeping form of Jarod letting himself relax for a moment knowing they were both safe. Now he had to face the others and Sheppard was getting suspicious of Rodney which was worrying especially when there was nowhere to run to like there was on Earth.

You could always tell them, he thought to himself dismissing it instantly. They wouldn't understand, nobody did other than the two people in that room. You can't trust anyone Rodney reminded himself as he remembered the betrayal of his family, he couldn't trust anyone else no matter how much he wanted to.

"Did you find out anything about the bomb?" he asked the moment he entered the briefing room.

"The team is working on it," Elizabeth informed him.

"How are the patients?" Sheppard asked sharply from his seat.

"Carson said they'll be fine," Rodney reported, "Not the best hello to get."

"Are you going to tell me how you knew?" Sheppard stood up to face Rodney.

"As I have already told you Major," Rodney defended himself, "I noticed that my screen had become blank."

"Sit down both of you," Elizabeth snapped before Sheppard could reply, "I do not need you arguing while we are trying to find out who set that bomb. I also wish to know who the targets were."

"The two who survived the bomb are friends of yours," Sheppard turned back to Rodney, "Right?"

"I've met them before," Rodney replied, "I worked with Dr Starr when I was in Russia and Captain Parker is the daughter of a friend of my parents."

"Do you think there would be anyone with a grudge against either of them?" Sheppard asked still not convinced.

Rodney shrugged, "I haven't seen either of them in a long time I don't know. Besides how do we know it was aimed at them? The two who died may have been the targets."

"Sergeant Bates is working on it," Elizabeth interrupted them again, "I need you Rodney to check over all the results and Major Sheppard I want you to go through the list of new recruits to see if any one of them could have done this."

"What about people already here?" Rodney asked making both Elizabeth and Sheppard stare at him shocked.

"You think one of the people who we've worked with this past year could have done this?" Elizabeth asked shocked.

"I didn't say that," Rodney replied, "But we've seen a lot of things happen. Some sort of breakdown or mind control…I don't know I'm just saying we shouldn't focus all our attention on the new people."

Elizabeth nodded, "He's right. Get to work everyone."

* * *

Jarod opened his eyes surprised to find Parker on the bed across from him looking back at him, "Not who I expected to see."

"Be thankful you're seeing anything," Parker replied as she turned to stare at the ceiling.

"Well it's good to see you awake," the voice from just before he'd passed out said as a man appeared, "How d'you feel?"

"Sore," Jarod admitted.

"I'm not surprised," the doctor told him, "You have a sprained wrist and sprained ankle but you'll be fine. You saved her life."

Jarod saw Parker grimace as he smiled, "So you owe me one."

"Don't expect a parade," Parker told him sarcastically.

The doctor laughed, "Now you both need to rest and I'll release you in a few hours."

"Thank you…"

"Dr Beckett," he told them, "Now rest."

As the doctor moved away to check on some other patients Jarod turned back to Parker, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jarod," Parker told him with a slight smile, "Rodney confirmed the doc's diagnosis it's just a few bumps and cuts. You got the worst of it."

"Well I couldn't have my Hunter hurt," Jarod grinned, "Makes things less fun."

Parker rolled her eyes, "And I thought the Centre had the monopoly on insanity."

x

Rodney entered the infirmary running into Carson who was checking on patients.

"Hey," he greeted his friend, "How are they?"

"Hopefully both resting," Carson said, "But if they're not I'll allow them out as long as they both rest in their quarters."

"I'll take them," Rodney promised with a slight smile, "Thanks Carson."

"No problem," Carson replied absently returning to his work.

Rodney walked over to where Jarod and Miss Parker were still throwing insults at each other standing waiting until they noticed him.

"Hi," he grinned when they turned to him, "Carson said you are allowed out but only if you rest in your bunks."

"Finally," Parker snapped before looking down a t the hospital gown she was wearing, "Some clothes would be nice."

At her sharp voice Rodney jumped away to get her something to wear making her smile slightly. Once he returned she pulled the curtain round dressing quickly before the three of them walked slowly or in Jarod's case hopped using crutches through the corridors.

The moment they reached Jarod's room which was closest Rodney herded them in making sure the door was locked before he said anything.

"It looks like someone isn't too pleased to have you two here," he stated pacing as Jarod sat on the bed leaning against the pillows his leg resting on a cushion Parker placed for him.

"What about the people investigating the explosion?" Jarod asked.

"We're investigating everyone," Rodney sank into a seat, "I hate having to suspect people I've been working with for so long but it can't be any of the new people. None of them had that kind of access."

"We managed to get to your lab," Parker reminded him, "And we weren't supposed to be near anything like that."

"Yes but the test area was guarded all night," Rodney told her, "The only people who could get past the guards would be someone they knew."

"Any ideas who would want us dead?" Parker's sarcasm made both men grimace at her.

"Oh while I remember I had to tell Dr Weir and Major Sheppard that I was already acquainted with both of you," Rodney told them, "Jarod we worked together in Russia, I've already hacked into your files so you don't have to and Parker," he gave a sardonic grin, "I said your parents were friends of mine which wasn't even a lie."

Jarod and Parker shared a quick glance as they noticed the anger blaze in Rodney's eyes for a second; they both knew how much Rodney despised his parents for what they had done to him.

"We're renewing old friendships then," Parker shrugged before she glanced at Jarod, "Did you say we knew each other?"

Rodney shook his head, "But experiences like that are what usually bring people together. No one will argue against us all spending time together if you're both friends of mine separately and friends through being caught up in an explosion."

"Especially if we're assigned to work with you," Jarod added, he frowned in thought glancing at Parker, "What is down as her speciality?"

"Languages," Rodney grinned, "Which is not too far from the truth."

"I speak a few," Parker reminded Jarod, "And with you two geniuses to help I should be able to pull it off."

x

Sheppard paced the balcony not sure what it was that was bugging him but something about Rodney and his new friends just nagged at him. There was something going on and he was going to find out what.

"Sir," Ford came onto the balcony.

"What did you find out?" Sheppard asked.

"Everything Dr McKay told you," Ford shrugged, "May I ask sir why you wanted me to find this?"

"You can ask but I'm not going to answer," Sheppard replied absently while he flipped through the files, "You're dismissed."

Ford nodded confused leaving the Major alone. Sheppard ignored him continuing to read.

There was more going on than Rodney was telling him and he was determined to find out what.


	3. Part 3

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

Parker took a drink of water before she continued to walk with the rest of the team towards the ruins. Both Rodney and Jarod were discussing something at top speed which she'd given up following about an hour ago. Beside her the alien woman Teyla walked also ignoring the two Pretenders while Sheppard was in the lead and Ford behind them.

It was now three weeks since she'd arrived here and although it was strange she found she was settled here. Now they had both recovered from their injuries Rodney had somehow managed to get them on his team. Not that she minded, she felt transported back to when she was a girl before her mother's death. Jarod and Rodney had been her best friends back then; Jarod was even the first boy she'd ever kissed.

"We should be at the ruins soon Captain," Teyla said.

"Thankfully," Parker sighed.

When they reached the ruins she helped set up camp not missing the looks from the Major, he was definitely becoming suspicious of them not that Tweedledee and Tweedledum noticed. They were too caught up in the wonders of the half crumbled building in front of them. This was worrying and with nowhere for them to run to this could become complicated.

x

Jarod was in awe by what he was seeing even more amazed by how Rodney took this as normal. He was on a different planet, in a different galaxy getting to make discoveries that no one on Earth could ever imagine.

"Jarod," Rodney called, "Come and look at this."

Joining him Jarod looked at the writings on the wall, "This is meant to be Parker's area of expertise."

"Oh yeah I forgot," Rodney shrugged, "Go get her."

Jarod laughed and headed back to the camp where Parker was erecting the tents.

"Parker," he called, "We've found something you should see."

She looked up at him her dark brown eyes managing to convey sarcasm as she simply nodded before walking with him.

"I see you're having fun here?" she murmured as they walked through the ruins, "You know this will all change once we get back to Earth."

"You mean being hunted down like some sort of animal by the Centre?" Jarod asked slightly angry, "Or that we will once again be unable to have a conversation face to face?"

Sadness flitted across her face before she pulled on the mask again, "So what have you two crackpots found?"

x

Sheppard watched the three of them as they worked away at the other side of the ruins. The strange feelings continued to plague him but he couldn't find any way to put his mind at ease. Rodney had argued that both Starr and Parker had missed out on the first few weeks training so they should come with them so they could study the ruins Captain Foxx's team had found last week.

He had no complaints about either Parker or Starr they were both good. They walked from the Gate with no complaints and they were working hard, but the nagging was still there.

"Is something wrong?" Teyla asked him.

"No," he assured her quickly, too quickly.

"You lie badly when you are worried about your friend," Teyla told him, "Dr McKay seems at ease with them."

"That's the thing," he snapped finally, "Have you ever known Rodney McKay to be _that_ comfortable working with people? He doesn't get along with people; it's a constant of Atlantis life."

Teyla laughed, "I believe you are jealous of his new friends."

Sheppard stared at her, "What?"

"Since you have both been here you bonded and have become extremely close," Teyla was trying very hard not to let a grin split her face, "Now he has two new people who are becoming close to him. You are jealous."

Sheppard grimaced at her, "I'm going to get them for dinner," he huffed before stomping away leaving Teyla laughing behind his back.

* * *

Elizabeth skimmed the files in front of her trying to work out who could have planted that bomb. Firstly she needed to work out who had the skills to create the device that had been planted and then try to work out how they had managed to get into the secure area. It had been several weeks since the incident and she was relieved that the two who had been injured had recovered well. She'd been even more amused however to see they'd bonded with Rodney, it had been unusual to say the least. Checking the clock that sat on her desk she saw they were due to check in soon and wondered how the mission was going. The ruins had been examined by many teams but Rodney had insisted that this would be a good training mission for Dr Starr and Captain Parker which she had to admit she agreed with. The only confusing thing was the way Major Sheppard kept insisting Rodney knew something about what had happened.

Teyla pointed out that Rodney and Sheppard had become very close friends over the past year and the newcomers were getting in the way of that. It amused her to think that especially as Elizabeth was beginning to think that the Athosian woman was right on the money.

With a sigh she went back to working on the reports.

x

He hadn't been sure that the bomb would get them but it should have planted some distrust between the Pretenders and Parker, but it had solidified the bond between them instead. And now he had to put up with a search for who had planted the device. He'd changed his plans and now he was hoping to get rid of them while they were on this mission, he'd set the little surprise for them when he'd been there and now…it wouldn't be long before the Pretenders were history and losing Miss Parker would just be called a 'Casualty of War'.

x

"McKay," Sheppard yelled, "Come on, chow time."

"Two minutes," Rodney called back absently.

"No now," Sheppard stood over him, "Get your ass back to camp."

Rodney looked at him confused; Sheppard hadn't been this hostile towards him in a long time.

"I need two more minutes to finish recording this section," Rodney told him as if explaining something to a child, "Then we will be back. Is that alright with you, Major?"

"Just hurry up," Sheppard replied.

"I will," Rodney turned his back on the man seeing Jarod and Parker standing with almost identical amused looks on their faces.

"Major," Ford's voice came over the radio, "The Gate's opened."

Before Sheppard could reply the ground started to shake beneath their feet.

"Everyone move," he yelled grabbing Rodney's arm trying to pull him away.

Jarod and Parker ran towards them all four heading for the exit skidding as the ground opened up in front of them.

"Get back," Jarod called turning to try and see another way out.

"This way," Parker started towards what appeared to be the only other way out, Sheppard and Jarod started to follow her.

Rodney stiffened and tried to pull the others back from their current destination, "Parker stop."

His cry came too late as the ground opened under her and she disappeared both Pretenders yelled for her before the three men dropped.

x

"Major?" Ford yelled as he saw the three men disappeared, "Dr McKay?"

"No," Teyla stopped him from running into the ruins, "If we go running in we shall more than likely end up being hurt also."

Ford sighed knowing she was right, "We should contact Dr Weir and get a rescue mission put together. I'll see if I can contact any of them."

Teyla nodded, "Hurry."

"Major Sheppard?" Ford called over his radio, "Dr McKay? Can anyone hear me?"

"I'm here," Dr Starr answered him, "We've been separated and I can't find any of the others yet."

"We're heading back to Atlantis to get together a rescue mission," Ford told him, "Try and find everyone and we'll be back as soon as possible."

Silence answered him for a few moments before Dr Starr's ragged breath came back over the radio, "Hurry."

x

Rodney coughed as dirt hit the back of his throat groaning at the pain jarring in his back and leg. Shaking his head he sighed, what the hell had just happened?

"Rodney," Jarod's voice floated to him, "Rodney I need you to open your eyes."

He forced his eyes open to find the other Pretender kneeling in front of him, "What happened?"

"The ground gave way beneath us," Jarod told him, "I can't find Parker or Sheppard. Are you hurt?"

Rodney did a quick assessment, "I think I'm just bruised, nothing seems to be broken."

Jarod gave a half-smile, "You always were lucky. We need to find the others and find a way out of here."

Rodney held out his hand for help to stand, he groaned as he made it to his feet, "Oh that's going to be one hell of a bruise."

He looked around where they were, it seemed like some sort of underground tunnels a bit like Tok'ra tunnels he mused as he looked around.

"Can you feel either of them?" Jarod asked, well aware of Rodney's gifts.

Rodney shook his head no, his head was too sore to focus properly. Moving he grabbed his pack rooting around for something to eat, his blood sugar was getting low and on top of his throbbing head did not make a good combination for him. He pulled out a chocolate bar and gave half to Jarod; the both ate it quickly gaining some strength.

"Which way?" Jarod asked turning over leadership to Rodney.

Rodney closed his eyes trying to focus on one of his friends but he couldn't. Why couldn't he find them? Taking several deep breaths Rodney tried again but couldn't.

"Dammit," he snapped frustrated, "I can't, I can't find them."

Jarod placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I know what happened the last time you did this Rodney but you need to try."

Rodney sighed, "I can't find them if they're dead. After…"

"You need to stay calm," Jarod reminded him, "Get a picture of one of them in your mind."

"But which one?" Rodney cried, his worry for both of his friends overwhelming his abilities.

Jarod took his friend's hand, "Focus on Parker. Think of her when we were kids, remember how you could always find her when we were in the Centre, remember the way she would smile when we arrived. Focus on that."

Rodney gripped Jarod's hand as he listened to the words letting them flow over him, he jerked suddenly pulling away.

"She's this way."

x

Parker staggered along the corridor knowing Rodney could find her but also knowing if he was unconscious it was more likely best to go try to find them. The aches that had barely just healed had decided to become even more painful than before but she kept herself focused on her task, finding the others.

"Parker!!" Rodney's voice rang out making her sigh in relief as he and Jarod came running to her, "I did it, I found you."

"Yes you…" she was cut off as he grabbed her in a tight hug, shocked at first she relaxed and hugged him back, "I never doubted you Rodney."

The smile that brightened his face sent warmth through her and she turned to Jarod who was standing waiting an amused smile on his face.

"Not a word," she told him.

"I wouldn't dream of it Miss Parker," he replied smoothly before turning back to Rodney, "Can you find Major Sheppard?"

Rodney took a deep breath closing his eyes trying to find his friend but all he could see was a dark spot, "I can't."

He jumped as he felt Parker take his hand, she nodded to Jarod who took Rodney's other hand, "We'll help," she said, her voice soft, smooth and comforting, "We've done it before, we can do it again. Rodney, focus your entire mind on your friend."

x

_"It's a trick," the youngest looking of the three said, "I can find anyone I want if I focus hard enough."_

_"Can you do that?" the girl turned to the other boy who shook his head._

_"I sent Angelo into the sub-levels," Jarod told her, "And it took him five minutes to pinpoint him."_

_"That's long," Parker sniffed._

_"I got better," Rodney told her eagerly, "Each time I tried it became faster because Angelo and I became friends."_

_Parker chewed her lips, "So the better you know someone the easier they are to find."_

_Rodney nodded smiling brightly, "Yep."_

_"That's very interesting," she smiled thoughtfully._

x

"I know where he is," Rodney's head shot up, "Come on."

Jarod and Parker had to run to keep up with Rodney as he bolted through the tunnels taking twists and turns seemingly at random but both knew they weren't random choices, very few things were when Rodney was concerned.

They all stopped finding the man lying unconscious his legs in an awkward position. Rodney fell to his knees beside his friend quickly checking for pulse breathing a sigh of relief that he was alive.

"Jarod, I need your help," Rodney cried.

Parker watched as both Pretenders slipped into Doctor Mode, she'd forgotten how simply they could do this. It seemed so straightforward on paper and saying it but actually witnessing the two men doing it was amazing.

The unconscious man groaned.

"Easy Major," Rodney told him, "You need to stay still while we make sure you're alright."

Sheppard muttered something at him making Rodney frown, "What?"

"I said when did you become a doctor?" Sheppard forced out wincing in pain.

"That's a story for another time," Rodney replied, "Now we're going to move you so you are sitting up. You're leg is broken so we need to splint it."

Sheppard cried out in pain as they moved him, "That kinda hurt," he murmured once they had him settled.

"Hand me the bags," Rodney ordered Parker, when she passed them over Rodney and Jarod started rooting around in them hunting for bandages and painkillers.

"Will he be alright?" Parker asked them.

"From what I can tell broken leg, cracked ribs and possibly internal bleeding," Rodney listed, "We need to get him back to Atlantis or he could die."

"How long?" Parker demanded.

"Once we patch him up," Jarod told her, "We'll have about a day or so but I talked to Lieutenant Ford before I found Rodney. They're setting up a rescue mission for us."

"Something about this wasn't natural," Rodney told them, "Somebody is after us. And I'll bet it's the same one who sent the Centre the message I was here."

"We can't worry about that just now," Jarod told him, "One thing at a time."

x

Sheppard was sure he was fading in and out of consciousness but he was becoming pretty sure he was also hallucinating. When did Rodney learn all this medical stuff? As far as Sheppard knew Rodney McKay didn't like medicine, far too 'voodoo' for him but here he was acting like…like a doctor.

"McKay," he called.

"I'm here John," Rodney sat beside him, "You need to stay still, you were hurt badly."

"My leg?"

"I had to splint it," Rodney replied, "Ford is coming with a search party so you just have to hold on alright?"

"I want to sleep," Sheppard sighed, confused as Rodney gripped his shoulder.

"You stay awake," the scientist told him sharply, "You cannot sleep until I know you don't have a concussion."

"Why not," Sheppard muttered, he heard Rodney order the other two to collect firewood so they could keep him warm pleased at how in control Rodney was.

"We'll be back soon," a voice Sheppard worked out was Starr said.

"John, stay awake," Rodney snapped.

Sheppard jumped realising his eyes had been closed, "I'm awake," he sighed, he tilted his head to one side, "You look different McKay."

"I'm covered in dirt," Rodney replied.

"That's not it," Sheppard told him, "You've been different since they arrived."

Rodney sighed, "I have my reasons."

"I thought you trusted me," Sheppard murmured, "Why won't you trust me with whatever this is?"

Rodney winced at the accusation, "Because trusting you also places you in danger."

Sheppard gave a weak laugh which turned into a cough, "Look at what we do Rodney. How much more danger could I be in?"

Rodney stared into the others man's eyes trying to decide if he should tell him or not, finally he made the decision.

"Alright," Rodney said very softly, "Here's the truth…"


	4. Part 4

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed saying how much they're enjoying this.

Airam4u :- Hopefully this should explain everything

Part five is in progress.

* * *

Elizabeth listened as Ford explained everything to her. Within seconds the rescue party was being organised.

"Something doesn't sound right," Elizabeth mused, "Why did this happen now? We've had teams there several times."

"I don't know Ma'am," Ford replied, "Major Sheppard called me over the radio the next thing I know the whole ground started shaking. As we ran to see what was happening they were trying to get out then suddenly they were gone."

"Alright, let's get them home before we start working out what happened," Elizabeth sighed, it was always those two.

x

Jarod gathered up the loose wood lying around the strange tunnels, he was worried about Rodney. The last time he'd used his abilities to find someone it had left him huddled in a corner crying for weeks if that happened again…

"He's fine," Parker told the Pretender, "Rodney isn't that same kid we knew back then."

Jarod turned to her, "But that was a moment that scarred us all."

Her dark eyes clouded with sadness for a moment before she shook it away and continued to collect firewood.

"Why is there wood in this place?" she asked irritably, "I mean there's no trees for it to have come from."

"Parker…"

"Then again it was like falling down a rabbit hole when the ground gave way," she continued ignoring his attempts to say what she was trying to avoid, "We each got our own rabbit hole."

"Parker," Jarod said softly, "You know he may know…"

"No," Parker cut him off, "I can't think of that now."

He gently touched her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her, Parker leaned her head against his chest relaxing for a few moments.

"Sorry," Jarod whispered, "I didn't mean to upset you."

Parker moved away from him turning away and continuing what she was doing.

x

Rodney took several deep breaths, "The truth is…"

Sheppard waited as the other man fell silent again, "Come on Rodney, spit it out."

"You don't understand," Rodney sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose trying to get rid of the headache that was continuing to build, "This is hard to explain."

"Try," Sheppard murmured as his eyes started to shut.

"NO," Rodney's sharp cry made him open his eyes again, "You have to stay awake."

"Then talk to me," Sheppard told him, "Keep me awake."

Rodney laughed softly, "Nice try Major," he sighed his headache was getting worse and he could hear something on the edge of his mind, "I don't know how to…I don't…I need to hide…"

"Rodney," Sheppard called as the other man folded in on himself clutching his head, "What's wrong?"

The only answer he got was a cry of pain.

"Rodney?" Sheppard called again starting to panic unable to move to help his friend, "Starr, Parker get back here."

x

Jarod spun as he heard the Major call to them, "Parker, come on."

They both ran back to the site where they had left the other two men finding Rodney curled up whimpering slightly. Jarod dropped onto his knees beside the other Pretender not touching him but moving his hands as close as he could to allow comfort.

"Rodney," Jarod whispered, "I know you can hear me."

The other man started to mutter and Jarod flashed Parker a worried look.

"Stay back," Jarod told her, "He'll go over the edge."

"What the hell is going on?" Sheppard snapped.

"Shut up," Parker snapped back at him, "Let him do this."

Jarod flashed her a grateful look, "Rodney, you need to focus on me. I know you don't want to but you have to."

Rodney pulled further into the ball trying to get further away from the outside world, away from the pain filling him. Jarod became more and more worried as his friend pulled further away from them and deeper into himself.

"Jarod," Parker called, "We need to try something else, you need to touch him."

"Parker you know that may cause more harm than good," Jarod snapped, "You remember what happened last time."

"What happened last time?" Sheppard asked getting completely confused.

They ignored him both kneeling over their friend, Jarod moved to catch Rodney's arm jumping as shots exploded above them. Before they could move several men surrounded them.

"Well, well, well," the leader stepped forward, "Major Sheppard, how nice to see you again."

"Cowen," Sheppard growled.

* * *

"What do you meant they weren't there?" Elizabeth snapped.

Ford stood in front of her desperately wishing to take ten steps back and then run, man she was intimidating.

"We checked the entire maze of tunnels that we could move through. The rest were blocked by rubble. It took as forever just to get down into them. It's like it was a maze built on a maze built on a maze," Ford told her, "We found their packs and there was evidence that they were starting to build a fire but all four were gone."

Elizabeth let out a cry of frustration as she started to pace her office, "What about footprints?"

"There were lots of footprints but we couldn't really distinguish them," Ford continued, "Ma'am, the only way out of there was past one of our teams."

Elizabeth stopped, "But no one saw them?"

"No."

Her eyes filled with realisation, "There's more down there than you found. Ford, find whatever it is and find them."

Ford nodded and left her alone.

"Just once," Elizabeth sighed dropping back into her seat, "Could you two just for once go out and come back in one piece. That's all I ask."

x

Rodney was curled in the corner where the Genii soldiers had dumped him not asleep but not entirely aware of his surroundings, his arms were wrapped around himself as he rocked gently. Sheppard was lying against the wall his broken leg stretched out while he, Jarod and Parker all watched their friend worried. Thankfully for the moment at least the Genii had left them alone once they'd been dumped in this cell.

"Okay, I want to know now," Sheppard broke the silence trying not to breathe the air in the dirty rank smelling room, "What the hell is going on with him and you guys?"

Jarod glanced at Parker who nodded to him; he was the best one to explain.

"You must understand that what I am about to tell you is something you will find hard to believe. It is also something extremely personal," Jarod started his voice soft, "I don't know if Rodney would agree to me giving this information to you but at this point, we have no choice."

"Jarod," Parker sighed annoyed rolling her eyes, "Would you just get on with it."

"Patience Miss Parker," Jarod replied his sarcasm automatic before he turned back to Sheppard who was waiting; "Rodney and I are Pretenders."

"What?" Sheppard asked completely confused.

"Pretenders are human chameleons," Parker's voice was soft as she explained, "They can become anyone they want to be."

Sheppard laughed, "Like what? He could become me?"

"No," Jarod remained deadly serious, "Though he could easily be a Major or any other rank required in the US Airforce."

"No," Sheppard frowned, "That's impossible."

"You are useless," Parker rolled her eyes at Jarod, "You're a genius yet you can't even explain your own abilities?" she turned back to Sheppard, "It's like this, he reads a couple of books about medicine and he's a doctor. He reads about the law, he's a lawyer. It goes on and on."

Sheppard grimaced trying to catch onto this idea, "But…McKay?"

"You try," Parker snapped to Jarod.

"Rodney adapts to everything quickly right?" Jarod asked waiting until Sheppard nodded before continuing, "He seems to have smatterings of all sorts of knowledge right?"

"So?"

"He's a Pretender," Jarod stated simply, "He's garnered this over the years and occasionally he allows it to slip out when it's needed."

Sheppard let his brain absorb this, "He's a Pretender fine I'll accept that. So what is _that_ all about?" he motioned to the hunched figure in the corner.

"Rodney has other gifts," Jarod stated slowly and carefully, "He can feel things happening, basically he gets flashes of the future but the strongest of his gifts is the ability find anyone by simply focussing his mind on them especially if he is close to them. This gift however is something he hasn't used in many years that's why he's having such a severe reaction."

"A severe reaction to what?" Sheppard was disturbed by the revelations about his friend.

Jarod hesitated knowing how personal to all of them the next revelation was.

"The people who exploited these gifts ordered Rodney to find my mother one day," Parker answered quietly, "When he found her…" she swallowed hard not moving away as Jarod took her hand, "When he found her she was killed and since he was still focussed on her…"

"He felt her die?" Sheppard finished for Parker feeling sick.

"He hasn't used that ability since that day;" Jarod took over again, "He refused because he was scared he would end up being pulled back into the dark place his mind went after her death. Now the memory of what happened has overwhelmed him, this is why he's turned his mind in on itself to protect him."

"There has to be something you can do?" Sheppard cried irritated, "If you know him so well bring him out of this. We need him awake to get out of this."

"When this happened the first time it was almost a month before he emerged from his cocoon," Jarod sighed, "It was Parker who finally brought him out."

"Then do it again," Sheppard snapped.

"You have no idea what you're asking," Parker told him anger in her voice, "For either of us."

Sheppard fixed her with a piercing glance, "But I'm asking."

"That's the problem Major," Parker told him, "I don't know how I did it."

x

Cowen stood in the doorway and looked around them, "Well, Major you look a little worse for wear. And Dr McKay…"

"Leave him," Parker glared at the Genii leader.

Cowen moved to grab her arm, "A volunteer to talk to me."

Parker yanked her arm away from him, "Don't you dare touch me."

The Genii turned to the guards at the door and motioned them forward. As they grabbed Parker Jarod tried to pull her back.

"Get your hands off me," she yelled as she was dragged from the cell.

"Parker!!" Jarod called scrambling over to try and help her only to be hit in the face by the butt of a gun. He staggered back and the guards grabbed him by his arms dragging him out behind Parker.

"Starr," Sheppard called before he glared at Cowen, "If you hurt either of them you will find out exactly we're capable of."

Cowen laughed at him before stalking out.

x

Sheppard pulled himself up gritting his teeth against the pain and dragged himself across the cell so he was beside Rodney.

"McKay," Sheppard called hoping to get some sort of reaction from his friend, "Come on you need to snap out of this."

Rodney stared through him, his eyes glazed making Sheppard shudder.

"Rodney," he nervously reached out and placed his hand on the Pretender's shoulder feeling the shiver of panic that ran through Rodney's body, "Rodney you have to snap out of this. They've told me why this has happened but I know you. I know that you're stronger than whatever it is you're hiding from. Come on McKay, I can't get out of this alone. Parker and Starr need you."

Sheppard frowned as Rodney didn't move thinking back to what Starr had started to do before Cowen had arrived.

"Focus on me Rodney," he ordered in his best commanding tone, "Focus on my voice. Come on McKay you need to come back to us. Come back and help me. Come back so we can help…" he hesitated searching his memory to see if she'd ever been given a first name before deciding on, "Parker and…" he paused trying to remember Dr Starr's first name, "Jarod. We need to help Parker and Jarod."  
Rodney stiffened suddenly and his hand moved gripping Sheppard's other hand, "Parker?" Rodney whispered very softly, "Jarod?"

"Cowen has them," Sheppard told him, relief filling his voice as Rodney started to become more coherent.

"How?" Rodney shook his head trying to clear it, "How did we get here?"

Sheppard grimaced, "The Genii seemed to be using this place as some sort of base."

"Jarod and Parker?" Rodney asked pulling himself off the ground and starting to pace trying to loosen off his muscles.

"Parker was making sure Cowen didn't go near you, Starr was hurt trying to help her," Sheppard explained watching Rodney as he paced.

Rodney suddenly spun and stared at Sheppard worry filling his eyes, "What did they tell you?"

"Enough," Sheppard replied, "I'm kinda interested why you never told me yourself."

Rodney let out a bitter laugh, "Yeah, I'm going to tell you I'm not who I said I was. That's one way to end up being locked up. Again."

"Again?"

"It's a long story and not one we need to get into while we're stuck in here," Rodney told him, "Give me a minute to check if I can get us out of here."

x

Parker leaned back against the wall in the new cell they'd been left in after the guards had dragged them from their original prison.

"How's the head?" she asked seeing Jarod rubbing where he'd been hit.

"I'll be fine," Jarod replied looking over at her, "Doesn't this seem familiar?"

Parker ignored him, "I'm worried about Rodney. If he doesn't snap out of that soon we have no way of getting out of here."

Jarod grimaced, "Sheppard may be able to bring him out of it."

"Assuming Sheppard isn't the one who tried to kill us," Parker snapped back.

"It doesn't make sense," Jarod told her, "That quake was caused by the radios, I'm sure of it. Why would he do that to himself?"

"To make sure we didn't suspect him," Parker ticked off her fingers, "Because someone called him before he could get out of the way. He may just be incompetent."

"I don't think so," Jarod replied, "He was genuinely worried about Rodney."

Parker sighed, "You're right."

Jarod squeezed her arm before bouncing up and examining the lock on the door, "Well let's go find out."

* * *

Ford motioned the teams to start searching the tunnels while he and Teyla headed down the tunnel they'd been assigned to search for the others.

He was worried about his team-mates; they had a knack for getting into trouble that he found astonishing in two grown men but after the time he'd spent with them he'd gotten used to it.

"We shall find them," Teyla assured him reading his mind, "They will find a way to let us know where they are."

"Possibly with several people trying to kill them," Ford laughed before becoming serious again, "Let's go help out."

x

Rodney slipped his arm around Sheppard's waist wincing when the Major gave a muffled cry of pain as he was hauled to his feet.

"You okay?" Rodney asked concerned.

"Oh yeah I just love blinding pain shooting through me," Sheppard replied his hand gripping Rodney's shoulder tightly.

"Nice to know," Rodney said, "Okay let's go."

With great difficulty Sheppard hobbled out of the cell as Rodney half carried him, they moved slowly along the corridors both hoping they didn't run into any of the Genii.

"We have to find Parker and Jarod," Rodney told him.

"How?" Sheppard asked breathing hard, sweat beads forming on his forehead from the strain.

"I can do it," Rodney whispered fear filling his voice, "I don't know though if what happened before will happen again."

"Then we'll find them another way," Sheppard told him.

"That's easier said than done," Rodney snapped, "I have to find them."

"It's nice to know we're wanted," Parker said as she and Jarod appeared round the corner her eyes fixed on Rodney, "You okay?"

He nodded silently. Jarod moved taking Sheppard's other side so it was easier to move.

"Let's get out of here," Parker ordered motioning them forward.

The four of them staggered through the corridors looking for a way out. They finally found the exit but before they could head out into the tunnels where they could get to the Stargate they heard the telltale sound of a weapon being readied behind them.

Turning they found Cowen standing behind them several guards with him.

"Well," he said with a grin, "Trying to escape. Very foolish Major Sheppard," Cowen took the gun from one of the soldiers and aimed it at them, "So the question is which one of you will I kill to make sure this doesn't happen again?"


	5. Part 5

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

I'm working on Part 6.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Lieutenant Ford," Captain Castlemain called, "We've found it. We've got a door. It was hidden well but it looks like it's been used recently."

"We're on our way," Ford told him nodding to Teyla they started running hoping their friends were safe.

They reached the hidden doorway and Teyla stepped forward checking it, "Have you opened it yet?"

"We were waiting until there were more of us," Castlemain told her, "Are we ready?"

Ford nodded and with him and Teyla in the lead they started through the door.

x

"You think killing one of us is going to make the rest behave?" Sheppard laughed, Rodney couldn't help but notice the rasp coming from his chest.

"Then your only choice is to come with us without a fight," Cowen told him, "Or I will kill your friends here Major. Starting with the woman."

Sheppard didn't miss the anger that flashed in both Pretenders eyes at the threat to Parker but to Cowen's surprise Sheppard merely grinned at him.

"Before you start threatening my people," Sheppard told the Genii leader, "I'd look behind you."

"Hi there," Ford grinned aiming his P90 at Cowen.

"You have good timing Lieutenant," Sheppard told him, "I suggest you stick them in one of the cells then we can get out of here."

"Aye sir," Ford turned to Castlemain motioning for them to lock up the Genii while he and Teyla moved to help Rodney and Sheppard, "Time to get out of here sir."

* * *

Elizabeth held her breath as the Gate dialled hoping that this was good news because she wasn't sure she could lose either of those two men despite the trouble they seemed to find and cause.

"It's Lieutenant Ford's signal," Grodin told her.

"Lieutenant?" Elizabeth called over the radio hopefully.

"We have them," Ford reported, "Have Dr Beckett get to the Gateroom as fast as possible."

"He'll be there," Elizabeth promised nodding to Grodin who called to their Doctor as she headed down to greet their lost sheep.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs the event horizon rippled and Sheppard, Rodney and Dr Starr came through the latter two carrying the Major whose leg was bandaged tightly. Captain Parker, Ford, Teyla and the rest of the teams followed on.

"What have we got then?" Carson asked as he entered the room moving to where Sheppard was now sitting.

"Broken leg," Rodney told him.

"Who splinted it?" Carson queried absently as he started to check Sheppard.

"Captain Parker," Rodney answered quickly, "She's had some field training apparently," his eyes met Sheppard hoping he wouldn't say anything to contradict him.

"Well it was good work," Carson told them, "Alright people let's get him down to the infirmary. Rodney, Starr, Parker I want you all there too."

As the medical team wheeled the Major away the Pretenders and Parker headed down to the infirmary.

x

Sheppard opened his eyes not surprised to find Rodney sitting watching him.

"How do you feel?" Rodney asked softly.

"Not too bad," Sheppard grinned slightly vacant, "Morphine, love the stuff."

Rodney gave a tight smile, "Thank you, for not giving away my secret."

"Don't thank me yet," Sheppard told him seriously, "I want the full story before I decide what to do."

"It's a long one," Rodney replied sadly, "And not one I want to tell here where someone may overhear."

"As soon as Beckett releases me we're having that talk," Sheppard decided.

Rodney grimaced, "I wouldn't miss it."

x

"How is he?" Jarod asked when Rodney entered the room.

"Doped up," Rodney replied, "And wanting to know everything."

"Are you going to tell him?" Parker asked from her seat, "Do you trust him enough to tell him?"

Rodney flopped down onto the bed, "I don't know."

Parker rolled her eyes at Jarod who frowned back at her.

"How are you feeling?" Jarod asked changing the subject.

"Fine," Rodney replied shortly.

Parker moved to sit at Rodney's side, "Why don't we believe you?"

"Rodney," Jarod took the other side, "You were comatose for a long time and we can't even tell the doctor so we can make sure you're alright."

Rodney stared silently at the ceiling, he was afraid talking about it would send him back to the dark place he'd been in for several hours.

"What happened?" Parker pushed.

"You of all people don't want to know," Rodney sighed closing his eyes before looking up at her, "Trust me Parker."

Parker's eyes widened, "You do know who killed my mother."

"I led them to her," Rodney whispered sitting up so he could look into her eyes, "She smiled when she saw me and gave me a quick hug before telling me she had to go find you. I offered to find you for her but she suddenly pushed me to one side and told me I had to hide. Then I heard the shot and I felt her fear and I…I…" he trailed off tears in his eyes.

"You hid as she told you to," Jarod placed one hand on Rodney's back and his other on Parker's shoulder trying to soothe his friends.

Parker's eyes were filled with tears, "Who was it?"

Rodney stared at her, "Please, don't ask me that."

"Please Rodney," she squeezed his hand, "I need to know."

Rodney closed his eyes as he replayed the scene over in his head, "Raines."

"That scum sucking, wheezing bastard," Parker yelled as her tears streaked along her cheeks, "I knew it."

"I'm sorry," Rodney whispered.

Jarod moved and wrapped them both in his arms feeling Parker cry on his shoulder as Rodney cried on hers.

* * *

He paced furious at how it hadn't worked. All three should have been killed but he hadn't counted on the tunnels under the ruins. The near loss of Sheppard had also been too high profile; he'd have to stop any subsequent attempts to remove them for the moment. He didn't want to be exposed and without any way to contact his boss he was on his own.

x

"Alright Major Sheppard," Carson said as he stood with his arms folded across his chest, "You will do absolutely everything I told you to, you will take all your medication and I may sign you off for active duty sooner rather than later."

"Of course," Sheppard gave him a grin.

"I mean it Major," Carson frowned at him before sighing as Rodney entered the infirmary, "And you are not to lead him into any trouble either."

"Me?" Rodney looked offended, "What did I do?"

"Do you want me to find the list?" Carson asked, "Or are you two leaving?"

"We're leaving," Sheppard grabbed his crutches manoeuvring himself to head out looking back making sure Rodney grabbed the meds.

The two men walked in silence through the corridors making their way to Sheppard's quarters where Rodney knew he was going to have to tell him the story and that frightened him more than he could say.

"Dump those over there," Sheppard motioned before collapsing onto his bed, "Okay, spill."

"What?" Rodney tried to avoid the conversation.

"McKay, either you tell me or I will tell Weir you're not who you say you are," Sheppard threatened.

"That's blackmail," Rodney glared at him.

"It's your choice," Sheppard replied, "So make it."

Rodney sighed and pulled his chair over, "Fine."

x

"When I was five," Rodney started nervously interlacing his fingers, "My parents discovered I was gifted. They were contacted by an organisation called The Centre which told them they could teach me how to use my gift."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Sheppard asked.

"The Centre weren't exactly a benign group," Rodney grimaced, "At first my parents refused then they were offered money for me. A lot of money," he dropped his eyes to the floor as he thought about it, "I watched from behind the couch as my mother and father sold me."

"Sold you?"

"Can I finish?" Rodney snapped before grimacing, "Sorry Major, I just don't like talking about this."

Sheppard nodded remaining silent as Rodney took several deep breaths before continuing his story.

"The Centre worked on my abilities making me perform 'simulations' that they then used to hurt people, steal from people and all sorts of other things," Rodney stared at the ground angrily, "I must have been there several years before I met Jarod and Parker. Jarod was another Pretender who they wanted me to work with, he was…is incredibly brilliant much better at simulations than I ever was. We became friends quickly and through him I met Parker. She's the daughter of the man who's basically in charge of the Centre."

"And you're her friend why?" Sheppard demanded confused.

"As a child she was just as much a prisoner as we were," Rodney explained his voice remaining soft, "When she was at the Centre during the school holidays the three of us would get into all sorts of scrapes," he gave a soft laugh, "She was usually the ringleader with me and Jarod following on behind her."

"How did you get here?" Sheppard interrupted Rodney's trip down memory lane.

"Jarod realised that what we were doing for them was hurting people," Rodney explained, "And he decided he wanted out. He persuaded me to come along too. When we managed to escape we split up as it would be harder for them to track us that way."

"What about Parker?"

"She was brought in by the Centre to track Jarod down," Rodney smiled again; "He spends most of his time annoying her as she chases him across the country. I on the other hand stayed under the radar until someone here found out who I was and managed to get a message back to the Centre, she came here after me."

"Hold it," Sheppard stared at him in amazement, "She's the one after both of you and you've been buddying around with her?"

"It's not like that," Rodney shrugged, "It's hard to explain to an outsider Major but Parker is as much a part of us as we are of her. I can't explain it in words," he shook his head moving back to the subject, "Anyway once we'd escaped Jarod and I arranged to meet up earlier this year just to make sure the other was alright. Since I didn't come Jarod traced me here."

Sheppard stared at Rodney as he tried to process everything he'd been told.

"What's your real name?" he asked after a few moments silence.

"Rodney McKay," Rodney replied with a shrug.

"You used your real name?" Sheppard asked as the other two had.

"Would you believe anyone would be so stupid?" Rodney asked with a grin.

Sheppard narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Alright, how did you end up here and no glib comments about the same way I did."

Rodney chewed his lower lip for a while, "When I escaped the Centre I knew I needed to blend in. At first I was a teacher, a cop, I was even a yoga instructor for a while," he gave a half smile before frowning as Sheppard grimaced at him, "It was by pure accident I ended up working as an astrophysicist. I was at the University about to take the job of a computer technician when I sort of fell into it. So I created my background for them to check never realising that I would be recruited for the Stargate program. Once I was, there was no going back."

Rodney shrugged waiting for Sheppard's next question. Sheppard stared at him for a while processing everything he'd been told.

"This is absolutely nuts," Sheppard yelled, "You have absolutely no right to be putting our lives in danger by pretending you know things you don't."

"I do have all the knowledge," Rodney replied calmly all trace of sarcasm gone from him, "I just don't have the formal qualifications. Major I understand that this is a shock but you can't tell anyone."

Sheppard looked at him in utter confusion, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?"

"Because someone is trying to kill us," Rodney replied, "And they almost killed you too."

Sheppard stared at the man in front of him, a man he'd trusted with his life not that long ago who he now discovered was not the person he had claimed to be, "I'll think about it."

x

"What did he say?" Parker demanded the moment Rodney entered his lab where his friends were waiting for him.

"He'd think about not telling Elizabeth I'm a fraud," Rodney sighed dropping onto a seat, absently he picked up one of the artefacts he'd been studying.

"Then we have to make sure he decides not to turn us all in," Parker told him.

"And how would we do that Parker?" Jarod asked sarcastically.

Parker turned on him glaring at him angrily.

"He won't turn us in," Rodney said softly interrupting them.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"I know him" Rodney told them, "I trust him. He won't turn us in and I'm sure he'll help us find whoever's after us."

Parker looked at Jarod before turning back to Rodney, "Are you nuts?"

"It's very possible Parker," Rodney snapped back, "But I have been here for over a year and I have had to trust him with my life several times over that period so yes I trust him now."

"This affects our lives too," Jarod reminded Rodney before Parker started an argument with him; turning on each other just now was not the best idea.

"I know," Rodney yelled before sighing, "I know but Sheppard's a good guy and won't turn us in."

"Foretell that did you?" Parker asked sarcastically.

Rodney laughed, "No, but I was a psychiatrist for a few weeks."

* * *

"Alright people," Elizabeth called them to order.

Rodney sat uncomfortably waiting to find out if Sheppard would betray his confidence. Parker sat on his left while Jarod on his right both as tense as he was knowing their fate lay in the hands of the man sitting stone faced beside Elizabeth.

"Rodney," Elizabeth invited him to start.

"We were exploring the ruins," Rodney began his eyes never wavering from the leader of Atlantis as he continued his report he turned to where Sheppard was sitting his eyes fixed firmly on him.

"Major," Elizabeth asked the moment Rodney finished, "Do you have anything to add?"

Rodney found he was holding his breath as Sheppard leaned forward his eyes fixed firmly onto the two Pretenders and Parker.

"Nope, Rodney seems to have covered it all," he shrugged, before adding, "Except that it was more than meets the eye to why the planet chose then to try and kill us."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Genii were there Elizabeth," Sheppard continued ignoring the looks he was being given by Rodney, Jarod and Parker, "I don't know what it is but I'll bet there is more than we saw."

Elizabeth frowned, "We'll have to be more careful when we're out there. Is there anything else?"

Everyone waited but as no one said anything else Elizabeth nodded, "Alright. Dismissed."

She left the room quickly to deal with her never-ending trials of command followed by the rest of the teams leaving only Sheppard, Rodney, Jarod and Parker sitting.

"Thank you," Rodney said sincerely.

"I'm not sure if I did the right thing," Sheppard told them, "But I've learned to trust you McKay. I won't tell Elizabeth about you three on one condition."

"And what exactly would that be?" Parker asked dangerously.

"You let me help find out who did this," he told them, "I'm on crutches thanks to that son of a bitch and I don't like people who go after a member of my team."

Rodney shared a glance with the other two before they turned back to him, "Agreed."

Sheppard nodded before smiling slightly, "Now give me a hand out of this damn chair so I can go get something to eat."

Rodney helped his friend up handing him his crutches, "Thank you John."

"You kinda grew on me McKay," Sheppard replied taking the crutches, "Let's go eat."

x

He watched as they left the briefing room relieved that Sheppard appeared to have no knowledge of who the other three truly were. He was sure that the Major would have instantly betrayed that knowledge to Weir to keep the city safe.

His last plan to remove them had been flawed but his next would not have that problem. He would wait, allow them to believe themselves safe then he would strike removing them from the world as Mr Raines had ordered.


	6. Part 6

Author's Notes- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Sorry this took so long but I knew what was happening but as usual couldn't get it down properly.

I'm working on Part Seven Enjoy

* * *

Rodney stared at the device in front of him, noting down everything he had discovered about it. He had to admit that if he hadn't been hiding out here he would have wanted to do this anyway, he loved discovering things to work out how machines worked, how the universe worked.

The peace of his lab was shattered suddenly as Parker and Jarod arrived arguing as usual. The past few weeks had seen both of them vent at each other at every opportunity making him wish they'd just get over it and admit how much they cared about one another.

"Do you two mind?" he snapped after five minutes of listening to them, "Some of us are trying to work."

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Parker asked an amused twinkle in her eye.

"Of course he doesn't," Jarod chimed in, "He hasn't left this room for a week."

"What the hell are you two?" Rodney demanded, "The work police?"

"Come and get something to eat with us," Parker said, Jarod noticed that she had smiled so much more over the past few weeks than she had in a long time, her mischievous side appearing from it's long hibernation.

"I need to catch up." Rodney told her, "Since you two arrived I haven't been able to get much done and like it or not I still have a job to do."

"We know that," Jarod replied leaning his head on Rodney's with a sulky look, "But all work and no play…"

"Makes Rodney boring as hell," Parker finished for him as she leaned against Rodney's other side.

"Alright," he gave up shrugging them away from him and getting off his seat, "Let's go."

As they walked through the corridors Rodney relaxed, joining in with the discussion before falling into silence as Sheppard appeared in front of them. With his injury there had been no missions so Rodney hadn't seen him much since the briefing where he'd protected them.

"Hey," Sheppard greeted them with a slight nod.

"How's the leg?" Rodney asked noting he was using a stick rather than crutches.

"Pretty good," Sheppard replied, "That machine Beckett found works pretty quickly."

"What machine?" Jarod asked intrigued.

Rodney turned to his friend, "It heals though we only use it at low settings as there have been a few bad experiences with machines that heal," he turned his attention back to the Major, "We're going for food. Want to join us?"

Sheppard tilted his head for a second thinking before shrugging, "Sure, why not. We can swap Rodney stories."

"Sounds fun," Parker said the mischievous glint reappearing in her eyes.

"On second thoughts…" Rodney started but never got a chance to continue as he was dragged through the corridors with the others.

x

"Explain this one to me again," Sheppard said as they sat in the mess hall empty except for the four of them, "You," he pointed at Jarod, "let someone chain you up and try to drown you?"

Jarod laughed, "I had a lock pick."

"You're nuts," Sheppard told him.

"I've been saying that for years," Parker rolled her eyes at them.

"Were you really a yoga instructor?" Sheppard turned to Rodney, "I just can't see it."

Rodney smiled, "I could teach you how to relax Major. Especially after a Wraith attack."

"Says the man who has palpitations whenever we're in near misses," Sheppard laughed.

"Playing a part Major," Rodney replied with a shrug, "It's what I do remember?"

"That's another thing that confuses me," Sheppard mused, "Why keep up the act? We're in another galaxy."

"And even here someone's found me," Rodney reminded him harshly, "Even in another galaxy I've got someone trying to get to me, someone who's even hurt you. Now tell me I should just march up to Elizabeth and tell her I'm not Dr McKay."

"Rodney," Parker said softly placing her hand on his arm to calm him before turning to Jarod her eyes signalling him to change the subject.

"Did I tell you about the time we got caught up in a bank robbery?" Jarod asked quickly.

x

"Are you alright?" Parker asked moving to sit with Rodney after he slipped away as Jarod and Sheppard swapped stories of insane things they'd done.

Rodney sighed, "I thought I was safe. I thought I could live here away from them but I was wrong."

"We all want to get away from the Centre," Parker reminded him, "But its part of us."

"A part I don't want," he snapped, "And if I recall correctly neither do you."

She sighed resting her head against his shoulder, "I tried to leave Rodney but they stopped me. They took someone from me that I loved and I despise them for that but all I have left is at the Centre."

"That's not true," Rodney whispered squeezing her hand, "Jarod isn't at the Centre and neither am I. We love you Parker. Jarod loves you."

She looked at him shocked.

"I know you two remember," Rodney reminded her placing his arm around her and hugging her, "You can hide from each other but not from me."

She let out an annoyed laugh not moving from her position.

"Hey we could even start calling you by your name," he teased, crying out in surprise as she shoved him.

"Don't you dare," Parker swatted him making him laugh.

"It's not that bad," he grinned trying to keep out of the road of her playful whacks.

"Rodney, I know how to hurt you," Parker threatened.

"Alright, I give in," he smiled at her, "It's good to see you with a smile on your face Parker. You grew to be so hard."

"I work for the Centre," she reminded him all trace of their teasing gone; "It's not the friendliest place. And Chuckles over there doesn't make life any easier."

Rodney looked back over to where Jarod was still talking to Sheppard, "He wants to find his family but he doesn't want to lose the family he once had. You and Angelo are who he grew up with and Sydney he sees as a father. You guys are all he has."

"He has you too," Parker reminded him.

"But we weren't able to remain in touch," Rodney told her sadly, "He's here instead of looking for his family like he should be, that's my fault."

"Jarod wanted to make sure you were safe," Parker rested her arm around him, smiling as he hugged her.

* * *

"Major, any preferences to who's on your team?" Elizabeth asked as they stood on the pier looking out across the ocean.

"For exploring unknown parts of the city," Sheppard mused a small smile appearing, "Well McKay for one and I guess Starr and Parker would be helpful. I'd suggest Captain Haines, Lieutenant Ward and Dr's Zelenka and Jones for team two."

Elizabeth smiled amused, "Well try and stay in one piece. Dr Beckett's on the mainland with Teyla and Ford for the next two days."

"I think I can manage that," Sheppard grinned, "And if McKay can keep his mouth shut I doubt he'll have any injuries as well."

Elizabeth laughed, "Try and behave yourselves children."

Sheppard gave her a hurt 'who us?' look before grinning and heading out the door.

x

Rodney walked behind Sheppard with Jarod and Parker walking behind him. His mind was still going over and over everything that had happened since his friends had arrived. He just couldn't work out who it could be; he hated to have to think that one of the people he had worked with for so long had betrayed him.

How much easier it would be if he could just walk up to Elizabeth and tell her everything, he wondered before deciding that if he did that would place her in danger also. Rodney was amazed by how well Sheppard had taken the news as well as everything else they'd told him about who they all were.

"McKay," Sheppard called to him, "Are we ready for a little exploration?"

"Are we taking a transporter?" Rodney asked, "Since to get to section 51 would take us the best part of three hours."

"Not up for a little stretch of the legs?" Sheppard asked with a grin.

Rodney gave him a look of amusement, "Do you really want to get into that conversation with me Major?

Sheppard grimaced, "You know you're not as much fun anymore."

"I'm so sorry to disappoint you," Rodney replied heading to the transporter, "Are we going?"

"A minute," Sheppard held up his hand before activating his radio, "Haines?"

"Yes Major?" the cheery voice of Captain Freda Haines came over the radio, "What can I do for you?"

"Are you guys ready to move out?"

A laugh came across the radio, "More than ready Major. First one to find something interesting buys dinner."

"I look forward to winning that," Sheppard told her, "Keep in touch."

x

Rodney frowned as he walked through the unexplored corridors of Atlantis. It was like an itch on the edge of his mind that he couldn't get rid of or catch hold of, unfortunately it was a feeling he knew well and it very rarely led to good things.

At his side Parker was watching him intently, her dark eyes boring into him as she walked deep in thought.

"It's nothing," he told her.

Parker gave a sharp laugh, "That's why you look like someone killed your puppy."

Rodney shrugged, "Something is nagging at me but I don't know what."

"Well if something's nagging you," Parker said her voice low, "I'm worried."

"It's nothing Parker," Rodney assured her, "I just get jumpy when I'm in the outskirts."

"You don't just get jumpy," Parker grimaced at him, "Rodney, is something wrong?"

"I wish I could say Parker," Rodney breathed worry in his eyes, "But I'm not sure."

He saw her hand grip her gun slightly tighter making him grimace even more but he knew there was nothing he could do until he got a better 'feeling' for lack of a better word.

* * *

Elizabeth walked through the control centre watching the people around her as they worked away, she was proud of everyone there, they truly were the best Earth had to offer.

"How's the diagnostic coming?" she asked Grodin when she passed him laying half-under one of the consoles.

"It's coming along fine," Grodin moved to sit up so he was facing her better, "We're still learning about these systems but I think we're getting closer though."

Elizabeth laughed before nodding, "As soon as Major Sheppard or Captain Haines check in call me. I'll be getting something to eat."

"Of course Dr…" Grodin trailed off frowning.

"Peter?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm not sure yet," he jumped up to his seat tapping what to Elizabeth seemed like random buttons, "This is bizarre. We need Dr McKay or Zelenka back."

"Give them a call," Elizabeth ordered, "They can explore another day."

Grodin laughed before touching the button for his radio, "Dr McKay," he waited for an answer frowning as none came, "Dr Zelenka," he tried before pulling off his radio and moving over to the next console, "Dr McKay, Dr Zelenka can you hear me?"

"Is there something wrong?" Elizabeth asked coming over.

"I can't get through to them," Peter frowned, "From any radio."

"Is something jamming us?" Elizabeth felt herself start to panic but managed to keep the worry from her voice.

"I can't tell," Grodin however was starting to sound worried, "Try and contact a member of the team."

Elizabeth nodded, "Major Sheppard? Major Sheppard can you hear me? John I need you to answer me now."

At the silence she frowned, "Dr McKay, Dr Zelenka, Captain Haines? This is ridiculous."

"I don't understand," Grodin frowned, "They should hear us."

"Fix this Peter," Elizabeth ordered, "I want to be able to talk to them as fast as possible."

"Yes ma'am," he nodded starting to work.

x

"Hey look at this," Rodney grinned, "Much bigger than where we're living at the moment."

"Though the commute is a bitch," Sheppard replied.

"Transporters are always available," Rodney reminded his friend.

Before Sheppard could make a reply Rodney had moved on. Sheppard shook his head; Rodney really was not as much fun anymore now that his secret was out. He really was a chameleon and that fact, now that he had time to process it, was actually quite scary.

"Haines," Sheppard called over his radio, "How's it going?"

"Not bad Major," Haines replied cheerily, "You?"

"Well McKay may be moving but other than that nothing to report," Sheppard glanced over to where the two Pretenders and Parker were looking around, "Keep in touch Haines, I want you to know when you owe me dinner."

"You wish," Haines laughed.

"Come on you three," Sheppard called over to them, "Let's go. I don't want have to owe Haines anything so since you Rodney have a knack of stumbling over unusual things," he paused and frowned, "Only no nanites please. I don't think we can lose anymore Naquada reactors."

Rodney rolled his eyes and took the lead.

x

It started again, that nagging at the back of his mind.

Something was wrong but he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

He stopped walking and closed his eyes to try focus on what it was.

"Rodney?" Parker's smooth voice broke into his thoughts, "What's wrong?

"I…" he started trailing off as Haines started yelling for help over the radio.

"Haines?" Sheppard yelled joining them, "Haines what is your location?" The only answer was a scream and gunshots making all four stare in horror.

"They weren't that far from us," Jarod reminded them, "We should be able to find them."

"Are you three able…" Sheppard trailed off as all three armed themselves professionally, "Dumb question. Let's go."

Rodney stopped suddenly outside one of the rooms placing his hand slowly on the door closing his eyes.

"Are they in there?" Jarod asked softly taking extra care not to break any connection Rodney had.

"No," Rodney murmured, "But there is something."

"Forget it we have to get to get to Haines and the others," Sheppard told him sharply.

Rodney frowned, "No, I need to check this out. This is connected to them."

"How?" Sheppard snapped.

Rodney turned to his friend as realisation spread over his face, "One of them was sent after me."

"Are you sure?" Parker demanded.

He nodded, "Look go find out what happened," Rodney told them, "I'll be fine here."

"Rodney!" Sheppard and Jarod said in unison

"Go," Rodney snapped, "I need to do this."

Sheppard saw the look in his friend's eyes and nodded, "Come on you two let's go."

x

Rodney watched his friends leave before turning to the door once more, behind this he knew were answers and he wasn't sure if he wanted them.

Opening the door he tried to stop the shivers running up and down his spine, walking in to find it seemingly empty. The pillars at the other side called to him and Rodney walked slowly towards them his gun held tightly in his hand. From what he'd learned from Sheppard Rodney slipped into Pretender mode allowing the gift he had to come through.

Reaching the pillar Rodney saw what had sent the shivers down his spine; a bomb was latched onto the pillar closest to the windows.

"Dammit," Rodney snapped, he replaced his gun and pulled out his pad. He had to deactivate this.

As he worked he winced as he felt something jab him in his ribs, knowing it was the barrel of a gun Rodney slowly turned to face the person who had come to destroy everything.

His eyes widened in astonishment seeing the man standing there holding him at gunpoint.

After several moments staring Rodney finally managed to get out the name.

"Zelenka?"


	7. Part 7

Author's Notes:-Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, hope you all enjoy this part. One more to go.

* * *

Rodney stared disbelieving at the man holding him at gunpoint, jumping as Zelenka suddenly pitched forward, the gun clattering to the ground.

"Rodney," Zelenka sighed relief in his voice, "Thank God it is you."

Stunned Rodney caught the man, resting him gently on the ground. As he placed Zelenka down he went to grab his radio and saw the blood covering his hand. Gently rolling his friend over Rodney saw the large bloodstain on the back of Zelenka's shirt growing larger with each second. Pulling off his own jacket Rodney ripped it getting ready to press it to the wound; he'd been a paramedic not long after he left the Centre. Checking the wound he sighed in relief to find it wasn't as bad as it had first appeared to be.

"Radek," Rodney called softly to his friend whose eyes were slightly unfocused, "What happened?"

"I…I…I realised I was getting some strange readings," Zelenka gasped in pain as Rodney cleaned the wound, "I returned to this room…argh…"

"Sorry," Rodney apologised, "Go on."

"He was here fixing the bomb," Zelenka told him, "He…when he saw me…I…I tried to get away as he aimed at me but I was not fast enough."

"Well luckily _he's_ a dreadful shot," Rodney noted, "He missed all major arteries and organs," he frowned as he finished fixing the dressing on the other scientist, "Okay there you go."

Zelenka grimaced as Rodney helped him to his feet, "Thank you Rodney."

"No problem," he sighed before glancing at the bomb, "So who is _he_?"

"Jones," Zelenka told him leaning against the wall, "He's the one who has been after you."

"How could I not know that," Rodney snapped to the room, "How could I…" he trailed off and turned to Zelenka worriedly, "What do you mean after me?"

Zelenka gave a weak laugh and Rodney made him sit, "You are far too good at everything Rodney. You are…what is the English term…ah yes a 'Human Chameleon'."

Rodney stared in astonishment, "What do you know about Pretenders?"

"Of course Pretender that was the term used," Zelenka smiled softly, "I worked with a man once who was involved in a project back in America that had several Pretenders. He told me all about them and how he wanted to help save them but I discovered several months later he had died in a car accident."

Rodney stared at him, "Sounds like something the Centre would do," he grabbed his radio, "Major?"

"What's up?" Sheppard answered the call instantly.

"I found a bomb and an injured Zelenka," Rodney told him, "Dr Jones is the traitor, be careful."

"Can you defuse it?" Sheppard asked.

"Easily," Rodney replied, "We'll do that then come join up with you. Be careful."

"You too," Sheppard replied before the radio went silent.

"Okay," Rodney took a deep breath, "Let's fix this."

* * *

"Anything?" Elizabeth asked Grodin as she paced.

"I still can't reach them," he replied, "And I have no explanation for it yet."

"What about Carson and those with him?" Elizabeth asked thoughtfully, "Have you tried contacting them?"

"No Ma'am," he frowned looking a little embarrassed that he hadn't thought of it, "I'll do that now. Dr Beckett?"

"Beckett here," Carson's distinctive voice came back to them, "What have Rodney and Major Sheppard done now?"

"Nothing that we know of," Elizabeth took over, "Carson, we can't contact them or Captain Haines team."

"I'll try," Carson told her, "We'll head back as well in case I'm needed."

"That's a good idea Doctor," Elizabeth told her, "Tell Lieutenant Ford to be ready to lead the team after them."

"I will," Carson replied, "I'll be in touch if I manage to talk to them."

"Thank you Carson," Elizabeth sighed.

x

Sheppard walked slowly through the corridors with Parker and Jarod both looking worried as they moved silently behind him. They'd all heard the annoyance in Rodney's voice as he told them who the traitor was; Jones had been a member of Rodney's team since Antarctica, Rodney trusted him with a lot of projects.

"When I get my hands on Jones," Sheppard muttered not realising he'd said it aloud.

"You'll have to wait your turn," Parker told him as Jarod nodded in agreement his face grim.

"Major Sheppard?" Carson's voice sounded suddenly over the radio, "Can you hear me?"

"You almost deafened me Doc," Sheppard told him, "What's up?"

"Dr Weir has been trying to get in touch with you for a while," Carson told him, "Are you alright?"

"Captain Haines' team has been attacked by one of their own," Sheppard explained, "We're on our way now to help them. You'd better inform Elizabeth. Also Dr Zelenka has been injured but Rodney says he's okay for the moment."

"We'll be there soon," Carson told him, "Be careful."

"Don't worry about us Doc," Sheppard told him, "Just hurry up and get here."

Sheppard turned to Jarod, "You can be a doctor if need be?"

Jarod nodded, "Of course."

"That's a good thing," Sheppard murmured as he moved to open the door.

x

Zelenka watched as Rodney expertly disassembled the bomb before placing it into his pack.

"What are you doing that for?" Zelenka asked.

"You never know when it could come in handy," Rodney told him before turning to look at him properly, "Are you sure you can manage this?"

Zelenka nodded, "I would prefer to come than stay. In case Jones returns and decides to finish what he started."

Rodney nodded, "Let's go.

Zelenka followed Rodney out and along the corridor watching his friend intently as they headed to meet up with Sheppard.

"What?" Rodney demanded when he glanced back to find Zelenka watching him.

"You are truly different from the way you usually act," Zelenka pointed out.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Rodney dismissed his point quickly.

Zelenka laughed, "You act so arrogant, so annoying that you push everyone away but it is for protection. Isn't it?"

Rodney grimaced, "Just drop it Radek."

"I always wondered why someone so brilliant was so bad with people," Zelenka ignored him, "Especially considering you are supposed to be able to become anyone you want to be."

Rodney opened his mouth to protest but Zelenka cut him off.

"Then again," Zelenka continued, "Your friendship with the Major never added up although neither does your friendship with Dr Starr and Captain Parker."

Rodney sighed and stopped walking turning to the other scientist, "Alright. I am a Pretender and most of my attitude comes from the fact that I can't let people close to me in case they discover who I truly am and the fact I don't have a PhD. I live a lie every day. I don't know why I allowed myself to become friends with Sheppard but it happened as for Parker and Jarod…" he trailed off realising he was about to betray who they really were as well.

"I'm sorry," Zelenka told him.

Rodney sighed, "No I am. Look, I've been hiding for years and now Jones wants to destroy that. I'm a little on edge."

"Does anyone else from Atlantis know what you really are?" Zelenka asked.

"The Major," Rodney answered quietly, "Just you and him."

Zelenka patted Rodney's shoulder, "Between us we can make sure no one else discovers your secret."

"Thank you," Rodney sighed before straightening, "Let's go get Jones so I can relax again."

* * *

Haines was lying completely still as was Lieutenant Ward when Sheppard entered the room Jarod and Parker not that far behind him.

"Haines?" he dropped down to check her relieved to find she was still breathing just unconscious, "She's alive," he called to Jarod who was checking Ward.

"So is he," Jarod replied, "Appears he was hit from behind and knocked unconscious. They will have one hell of a headache and possibly a concussion."

"Well it's better than being shot at," Rodney said as he appeared followed by Zelenka, "Radek sit down."

Zelenka slid to a seat watching in interest as Rodney scanned the room.

"Anything?" Parker asked watching him.

"He's close," Rodney breathed his spine stiff, his eyes narrowed turning to the unconscious pair lying on the ground, "We need to get them out of here."

Sheppard nodded, he and Parker moved Haines into the room next door while Rodney and Jarod moved Ward. They returned to the room finding Zelenka standing his hands in the air.

The four of them turned to find Jones standing a gun trained on them.

"Well," he mused, "This was easier than I expected."

x

"You," Rodney glared anger filling him.

Jones laughed, "And I thought you were the Pretender Rodney. It looks like I may have the gift myself."

"This is stupid," Rodney told him as Parker and Jarod moved to his side, "Do you think you're going to get out of this?"

Jones laughed, "That the unstable Captain Parker who set up a bomb that almost killed her went crazy killing her own team before coming after mine. I was injured but unfortunately the only survivor."

"It's too late," Jarod told him, "They already know you attacked Captain Haines and her team."

"Considering I fixed it so the radios would only work between the teams, "Jones laughed, "That's quite a feat."

"Then you made a huge mistake," Jarod continued, "Dr. Beckett was able to contact us and he's called Dr Weir."

Jones moved the gun so it was aiming at Jarod, "The only reason I spared your life this long is because you're such an important resource to the Centre but Mr Raines would prefer you dead than running around."

"And what about me?" Parker asked her dark eyes flashing.

"Ah yes," Jones grinned, "The great Miss Parker, one of the Centre top trackers. Yet despite being sent to retrieve the Pretender you decide to bond with them."

"I do things my way," Parker told him.

Jones aimed at her, "Not anymore Miss Parker, things are being done my way now."

As he fired Jarod grabbed Parker throwing her out of the road taking her place, he cried out as the bullet ripped through his chest sending him flying back.

"Jarod," Parker cried falling down beside him to stem the bleeding, "Jarod stay with me."

Jones was laughing as Rodney moved to him he aimed at the other Pretender, "Did you not get the message McKay. I will shoot you."

"Hey," Zelenka called tossing the bag Rodney had placed the bomb in at him.

Jones flinched giving Rodney the chance to grab the gun off him. With hatred burning in him Rodney pointed the gun at Jones head forcing the man back against the wall.

"Let's see how you like being the victim," he snarled.

x

"Are you ready?" Elizabeth asked as she watched Carson.

Carson nodded, "We're ready. We more than likely won't be able to contact you until we get back or Peter fixes the radios."

"Then be careful," she told him watching as Carson, Ford, Teyla and three Marines headed into the depths of Atlantis.

Carson was worried, Rodney McKay and John Sheppard were like magnets for trouble finding it wherever they went even if they were in Atlantis. He hoped that they were at least safe, one thing he hated was having to be a doctor to his friends no matter how irritating or accident prone they were.

x

"McKay," Sheppard snapped as Rodney held Jones at gunpoint, "Step down."

"Not an order I'm following Major," Rodney told him the gun unwavering pointed at Jones head.

Sheppard glanced down to where Parker and Zelenka were trying to stop the bleeding coming from Jarod's wound.

"You do this," Sheppard said softly, "You become like him."

"I'm a Pretender," Rodney replied darkly, "It's what I do."

Sheppard turned to Parker asking for her help, she motioned him to take her place.

"Rodney," she said softly as she moved towards him, "Don't do this. I know you, I know the real you and I know you can't shoot him."

"He's tried to kill all three of us several times," Rodney reminded her, "I do this and our problems are gone."

"You kill him," Parker replied, "And you become what Raines wants. Dammit Rodney you know this. Give me the gun and help Jarod."

Rodney glared at Jones who was tensed waiting for a gunshot; he relaxed as Rodney moved the gun back before crumbling to the ground when Rodney smacked the gun across his forehead knocking him unconscious.

Parker took the gun squeezing his arm as he ran to his friend and slipped into Doctor Mode.

"Major?" Carson's worried voice called over the radio, "We're coming."

Sheppard turned to where Rodney was helping Jarod, "We have two possible concussions, one serious gunshot wound and one not so serious gunshot wound."

"We'll be there soon," Carson promised.

* * *

Rodney stood waiting for Carson to finish with Jarod; Parker was pacing nearby anxiety written all over her face. Jones was now in a cell while Sheppard and Zelenka were making their report to Weir.

"Carson?" Rodney asked when the Doctor appeared.

"He's fine," Carson smiled, "The bullet missed everything vital, just like it did with Zelenka."

"Thank God," Rodney sighed squeezing Parker's arm, "Can we see him?"

"Of course," Carson smiled, "Just don't be too long."

"We promise," Parker told him before she dragged Rodney to Jarod's bedside.

They each took a seat waiting for their friend to wake up. Both were thinking about what happened now, the Stargate would be opened to Earth again in less than a week.

"You know we both have to leave," Parker said breaking the silence.

"I know," Rodney whispered his eyes not leaving Jarod's face.

"You're not alone Rodney," Parker made him turn to her, "You have friends, friends who are willing to protect you and your secret."

"They shouldn't have to," Rodney whispered before pulling her into a tight hug, "I'm going to miss you guys so much. I might even get some work done."

Parker laughed swatting him lightly as Jarod groaned, announcing he was waking up. Rodney gave Parker a quick kiss on the cheek before they both turned to check on their friend.

x

"What happened?" Elizabeth demanded.

Sheppard and Zelenka exchanged a quick look before Sheppard took the floor.

"Dr Jones seems to have created some elaborate fantasy surrounding Rodney, Dr Starr and Captain Parker," he told her, "He believes that Rodney and Starr are some kind of Human Chameleon who can just read a book about say medicine and suddenly they're a doctor."

Elizabeth stared at him, "That's…"

"Preposterous," Zelenka nodded his agreement, "He believes that he was sent to bring Rodney back to some sort of organisation on Earth that needs his abilities."

"Where does Captain Parker fit into this?" Elizabeth asked.

Sheppard shrugged, "From what I could guess she's meant to work for these people too. He turned on her because she became good friends with the guys they were supposed to be after."

Elizabeth shook her head in annoyance, "How could we not see this? How could we let him get so far?"

"We couldn't have known this Elizabeth," Sheppard reminded her, "No one can know what goes on inside somebody else's head."

"Any suggestions?" she asked feeling angry that she could have lost her friend without realising he was in danger.

"We send him back to Earth," Sheppard replied, "They have the resources to deal with him, we don't."

"I agree," Elizabeth frowned, "How's Rodney dealing with this?"

Sheppard shrugged, "He's dealing. It might not be too great considering Captain Parker is due back on Earth when we reopen the Stargate and Carson feels Dr Starr should be sent back as well to recuperate properly."

Elizabeth sighed for her friend before nodding and dismissing the two men.

x

Sheppard and Zelenka walked away from her office in silence until they were far along the corridors.

"So," Zelenka said.

"So what?" Sheppard asked him.

"What are you going to do now that you know who Rodney truly is?" Zelenka asked stopping and turning to him crossing his arms.

Sheppard frowned, "I don't know. I should tell Elizabeth, he doesn't have the qualifications he claims to."

"And how many times has he saved us all?" Zelenka challenged.

"That's why I'm going to keep him safe for now," Sheppard replied catching the Zelenka's arm before he could leave, "But let me tell you this, the moment this means that people are placed in danger because of who he is…"

Zelenka nodded before taking off his glasses and staring sharply at Sheppard, "Let me tell you something Major. Having a Pretender here on Atlantis is the best thing that could have happened to us."

"How do you know so much about this?" Sheppard asked suspiciously.

Zelenka sighed, "I worked with a man several years ago who had been trying to rescue several Pretenders from where they escaped from. He was killed trying to do that and I promised myself that if I was ever in the position to protect someone like Rodney that is exactly what I'd do."


	8. Part 8

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing as always, you're the best.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this and I hope you enjoy the final part.

Before anyone asks I may do a sequel but at the moment I only have a teeny tiny idea for it so I doubt it will materialise soon.

Anyway enjoy.

* * *

"Stop it," Jarod waved Parker away as she tried to help him, "I can do it."

Parker rolled her eyes and stepped back crossing her arms across her chest allowing him to try to get up from the bed to the wheelchair Beckett had waiting. Jarod turned accidentally leaning on his injured side giving a slight whimper of pain he collapsed back onto the bed; despite Beckett using the healing machine on him the wound was still exceedingly tender.

"So Wonder Boy," she said sarcastically, "Are you there yet?"

Jarod groaned and sighed, "Alright."

"Alright what?" she asked perfectly innocent.

Jarod locked his jaw drawing out the words as though they were the nastiest things he'd ever have to say, "Can you help me?"

Parker grinned, her dark brown eyes sparkling, "What was that Jarod, I didn't quite hear you?"

"Can you help me please?" he asked again louder making her grin even more in triumph.

"All you had to do was ask," she replied sweetly slipping her arm around him.

Jarod muttered under his breath masking it with a slight hiss of pain that came from sitting upright. He couldn't help but smile though as she gently helped him to the wheelchair, he had always known she was a good person but sometimes she hid it well.

"So how's the patient?" Rodney asked as he arrived.

"Grouchy," Parker replied keeping her face perfectly straight.

"Well the Gate opens in under an hour so you two have time to get your things together," Rodney told them looking depressed for a second before covering it, "Come on."

"Rodney you drive," Jarod said as Parker moved to take control of the wheelchair.

"You don't trust me?" Parker asked seeing Rodney try to hide his grin.

"I've seen you drive," Jarod replied with a grimace.

She rolled her eyes, "You're such a baby," she took the handles of the wheelchair and started for the door Rodney walking at her side.

x.

Jones paced his cell frustrated.

Damn Pretenders, damn Parker, he fumed. They were sending him back to Earth thankfully so he would be able to make a proper report to the Centre, the Triumberate would hear about Parker's defection and he would happily take the job of executing her for them.

He started to wonder if they would allow him back and was glad he'd set up a message for the Centre to be sent automatically if he didn't deactivate it before the Gate was opened to Earth. He detailed that Parker had betrayed them instead of working with him. Even if he didn't make it back, she'd be dead within the week of returning.

* * *

Silence descended as they moved along the corridors closer to Jarod's quarters. The three of them had spent a long time secluded from others because of who they were and the past that chased them no matter where they went, being here together they had for the first time since they were children felt properly connected.

"What's the arrangement for when we get back?" Jarod asked Parker when they entered his room to finish his packing, "Are you going to try and take me to the Centre instantly or do I get a ten second head start?"

"That's not fair," Parker snapped at him, "I have no choice."

"Really?" sarcasm filled Jarod's voice, "Every time you try to shoot me it seems like a clear cut choice."

Parker leaned down so she was facing him, "If I wanted to actually kill you Jarod," she told him in a dangerous whisper, "I would have. A long time ago," she moved turning away from him with a sigh before turning back to him, "The Centre controls my life just as much as it controlled yours. I want out too but the one time I tried…" she trailed off as tears threatened her.

"They killed Thomas," Jarod whispered, he caught her arm when she came close enough to him, "I'm sorry," he pulled her down to him and held her tightly as she tried to regain her control.

Rodney allowed them both a moment to regain their composure, "Major Sheppard is in control of who goes through the Gate and Jarod will be going through with the first group. Once there he'll be instantly transferred to a hospital where he can easily escape."

"When do I leave?" Parker asked.

"Last group," Rodney told her, "Gives plenty of time for Jarod to be gone so you don't have to compromise yourself."

x

Sheppard sat in the control room with Elizabeth going over the schedule for returning those that were going back to Earth and the new recruits training.

"Are we going to have to go through this every three months?" he demanded, "I mean…it's boring as hell."

Elizabeth laughed, "I know what you mean but we're in charge so it's our burden."

"Have you spoken to McKay recently?" John broached wanting to make sure that she hadn't twigged that their top scientist wasn't what he said he was.

"Not really," Elizabeth shrugged, "He doesn't seem happy about his friends leaving though, I did notice that."

Sheppard forced out a laugh, "They managed to put up with him and meant I didn't have to, I'm going to miss them."

Elizabeth grinned at him before turning back to her list.

"What?" he demanded suspiciously.

"Nothing," she replied innocently.

Sheppard frowned, "What?"

"I was just thinking," she shrugged laughing at his confused expression, "How I never would have seen you and Rodney as friends back on Earth."

"And you think we're friends?" he demanded

"Give it up John;" Elizabeth laughed again, "You two are friends and what's even funnier is you both try to pretend you're not.

He rolled his eyes at her refusing to answer especially since he knew it was completely true. What was stranger still was that how protective he felt towards the other man especially now that he knew Rodney's secret.

Sheppard shrugged, "Where would the fun be in that?"

x

Rodney stared out across the ocean aware of someone else joining him on the balcony, he smiled as two arms wrapped around his waist and a gentle kiss was placed on his cheek.

"Are you going to be alright?" Parker asked as she moved to stand beside him.

"I was more worried about you," Rodney told her, "How are you going to explain why you didn't manage to get me back?"

She shrugged, "I'll think of something."

"And Jarod?" Rodney moved so he was looking at her, "What about him?"

Parker laughed, "Jarod has managed to avoid capture for a long time, he should be able to slip away before I can get to him."

Rodney moved and hugged her tightly, "I'm going to miss you."

Parker smiled as she rested in his embrace, "I'll miss you too but you never know maybe one day I'll find a way back."

A cough made them turn to find Sheppard and Jarod at the door waiting for them.

"Twenty minutes to go," Sheppard told them, "Are you ready to leave?"

"As I'll ever be," Parker replied looking at Jarod, "You?"

Jarod shrugged, "I guess, I still have to find my family."

"I'll give you guys a few minutes alone," Sheppard told them, he moved to leave before stopping, "Before I go," Sheppard said turning to Parker, "What's your first name? I've checked all the files and all I could find was 'Miss'"

Both Pretenders laughed amused.

"Yes Parker tell him," Rodney grinned.

Parker rolled her eyes at him before turning back to the Major, "It is 'Miss'."

Sheppard frowned in confusion, "Huh?"

Jarod and Rodney were both chewing the inside of their mouth to stop laughing as Parker shrugged.

"My name is Millicent," she grimaced, "So I shortened it, 'Mi' from Milli and then 's' from cent. Would you want a name like that?"

"Guess not," Sheppard looked confused.

"Be honoured," Jarod told him, "She hardly tells anyone that," he grinned as Sheppard left them alone.

x

"So," Rodney started looking sad, "I guess this is it."

"Yeah," Jarod sighed looking at his friends.

"Come here," Parker moved to Rodney and hugging him tightly before turning to Jarod, "You have been a pain in my ass for a long time Jarod but I would not give up these past few months for anything."

"Neither would I," he replied taking her hand and pulling her down to him. Their arms locked around one another as they knew the next time they saw one another they would be back as Hunter and Hunted.

Jarod pulled back resting his hand on her cheek, "Maybe one day," he told her making her smile.

Parker stood and smiled at them both, "I'll let you two say your goodbyes," she gave Rodney a gentle kiss before moving and giving Jarod a different kind of kiss, "I love you both, my guys."

She turned and left them alone. Rodney helped Jarod stand and they both leaned against the balcony looking out across the ocean.

"Maybe one day," Rodney told him, "You guys won't be locked in the game of cat and mouse."

Jarod sighed turning to look at his fellow Pretender wincing slightly at the pain, "Will you be alright Rodney?"

Rodney smiled, "Now John and Radek know what I really am I think I'll be fine."

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad," Jarod said with a frown, "But what if…I mean…what will you do if Dr Weir finds out. What if everyone else finds out?"

Rodney shrugged, "Cross that bridge when I come to it. I'm going to be fine Jarod, I promise. Can you assure me the same for you?"

Jarod nodded, "I'll be fine. I know exactly where to go once I get back."

The two Pretenders embraced both fighting back the feelings of loss.

"Make sure you keep an eye on her?" Rodney told him, "And…give her the gift."

Jarod nodded, "Help me back."

Rodney moved his friend back to the waiting wheelchair, after settling Jarod in he took the handles wheeling his fellow Pretender to the Gateroom.

x

"Stargate Command this is Atlantis," Elizabeth called as the Gate opened.

"Good to hear from you Elizabeth," Daniel Jackson answered, "Jack will be here as soon as possible."

"We're sending several people back," Elizabeth told him, "Dr Starr is being sent back also as he's been injured and we don't have the best facilities for him."

"Is he alright?" Daniel asked worried.

"Dr Beckett has assured me he'll be fine," Elizabeth told him, "But it's better for him on Earth."

"The infirmary is ready," Jack took over, "Anytime you're ready send them."

Elizabeth turned to the group waiting, "You have a go, thank you for everything."

With that said the first team started to move through the Gate, Jarod was sitting in his chair he'd be the last to go with that group. Before he started to move Jarod turned to Rodney who clasped Jarod's hand resting his other hand on his friend's shoulder. Jarod glanced back and caught Parker's eye, she gave him a quick smile before he disappeared through the event horizon.

As the first group went through Elizabeth explained the situation with Jones to Jack over a secure line watching as the prisoner was brought by Ford and Bates.

"Send him through," Elizabeth ordered.

Jones was moved to the Stargate by Ford and Bates as he passed Rodney he made a desperate bid for a gun. Since no one was expecting it Jones succeeded grabbing Rodney by the back of his collar pulling him in front of Jones jamming the gun into his lower back.

"Time to go home," Jones told Rodney pulling him back to the open wormhole.

"Jones," Sheppard yelled, "Let him go."

"Why are you putting your lives in the hands of this impostor?" Jones snapped, "I'm doing you a favour."

"You'll not even get as far as the Gateroom on Earth," Sheppard told him.

"Try me," Jones told him, "Either we go through the Gate together or I kill him. Take your choice."

Rodney flicked a glance at Parker who was looking on panicked that she had no way to help before he turned to Sheppard and nodded.

"I choose," Rodney spoke up, "To stay," he threw himself to one side as Sheppard fired.

Jones fell to the ground; the bullet had hit him in the heart. As Sheppard, Ford and Bates checked he was dead Parker moved to Rodney.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Rodney nodded, "I'm fine," he turned to Sheppard, "Thank you."

"We'll check the score later," Sheppard offered him his hand pulling Rodney back to his feet.

x

Rodney sat on the balcony watching the sunset. Once Elizabeth had explained to Jack O'Neill that everything was alright but there was now no prisoner just a body the rest of the travellers were allowed to head back to Earth.

Parker had given him one last smile before she had left and he was back to being the only Centre survivor left on Atlantis.

"Are we disturbing you?" Sheppard's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes," Rodney replied sharply, looking up to find Sheppard and Zelenka standing with mugs he smiled, "On the other hand no grab a seat."

Zelenka laughed, "I take it then when there are others around you will be the annoying ass you usually are?"

"I can't exactly stop without arousing suspicion now can I?" Rodney rolled his eyes smiling as Sheppard handed him a mug of coffee, "But at least I can relax a little more now."

Zelenka laughed, "Just continue to be careful Rodney, even around us there may be someone around the corner you cannot see."

"He has a good point," Sheppard added.

"And I've been doing this long enough," Rodney told them, "That you don't have to worry."

"You are missing the others already," Zelenka noted taking a sip of his own coffee.

A small smile touched Rodney's face," Yeah and I'm worried how Parker will get out of not having brought me back."

"From what I saw of her," Sheppard grinned, "It's more than likely she shall," Zelenka and Rodney laughed as Sheppard raised his mug, "To Jarod and Parker."

"To Jarod and Parker," Zelenka also lifted his mug to the toast.

Rodney smiled, "My friends, my family," he added his mug to theirs, "Jarod and Parker."

* * *

Parker stood in her father's office her face set as she listened to the transmission Jones had somehow managed to send telling them that she had defected.

"Angel," her father said as her brother, Raines and the Triumberate's representative all waited, "What have you to say?"

Parker let out a sharp laugh, "If that idiot Jones hadn't decided to work against me," she snapped, "I would have had not only Rodney but Jarod back here as well."

"Are you sure about that?" Lyle asked.

She sighed with annoyance, "I worked hard to get them to trust me Daddy. I would have been able to talk them both into coming back if Raine's monkey hadn't kept trying to kill us. His stupidity cost the Centre two of its assets and his own life."

The Triumberate's representative nodded, "You did your job Miss Parker, it is time for you to return to your pursuit of Jarod."

Parker nodded, "I checked the hospital he was sent to but he had managed to leave before I got there. However being Jarod he takes great delight in annoying me so I'll have a trail to follow soon enough."

Her father placed his arm around her shoulder's gently kissing her forehead, "It's good to have you back Angel, now go home and get some rest. We'll see you tomorrow."

x

Parker smiled as she entered her house, it felt good to be home finally but sadness filled her at the silence of the place. Ordering herself some food she changed into comfortable sweats, settling down to an old movie with a glass of wine and her dinner she wasn't surprised when the phone rang.

"Hello Jarod," she answered her voice soft.

"Glad to hear you made it home alright," Jarod told her a smile in his voice, "Any problems?"

"No," she sighed, "What about you?"

"I'm getting a little sun," he told her with a laugh, "Far away from the ocean."

Parker laughed sipping her wine, "Not giving me a proper location?"

"Do you miss it?" Jarod asked ignoring her question.

Parker sighed, "I miss him. God, how screwed up are our lives?"

"Maybe one day we'll be back together," Jarod told her, "But until that happens I've left a little present for you under your couch."

With that he hung up. Parker placed her plate and glass onto the table before leaning down to find the box sitting under the couch. It was rectangular wrapped in a gold ribbon and she slowly undid the wrapping. As she lifted the lid a smile covered her face when she saw the picture of the three of them arms wrapped around one another smiles lighting up their eyes. Beneath the framed photograph she found a note.

_Parker,_

_May this remind you of those who love you._

_Maybe one day you'll be with us again._

_From your 'guys'_

_Jarod and Rodney._

Parker laughed and fixed the note in the frame behind the picture before placing it on her table. Taking her glass she toasted the picture.

"Maybe one day."


End file.
